Five Nights Freddy's Q&A plus Dares (FireWing270 edition)
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: (Fucking kill me) Hosted by Angel B Witchen she has kidnapped all of the animatronics and night guards (including Phone guy and Vincent) and the missing/dead children of the wonderful seiries know to humans as FN@F. Now you can ask them questions, and dare them all you like, also, nightmares and a few CPs (thanks Vicky) Gravity Falls people are now included (This is abandoned...)
1. Chapter 29

Toby: Why is everyone igroning us?

EJ: Becuase they probolby forgot us.

Ben: What do you mean ignoring us?

BP: The fact that the only CP they have questions for, or dares is you.

Ben: Sorry. I forgot you guys are lame, I'm off.

Gemini: Am I alowed to kill him?

Toby: I think we all should, next time he closes his eyes.

Gemini: I like you thoughts.

Me: Don't wast your time, you only have a few weeks, unless some one dares you guys to stay for a bit longer.

FireWing270:everyone gets a buyable product on me. BUYABLE.

and honestly, i wont tell you if you keep asking

springy must stuff the dead vincent inside of himself

bonnie must be awsome

T.B must genderbend and be awsome bonnies GF

I like the bonnie set the best

potatoes for everyone

and bb is dead cuz he said i like trains

i use author powers to make everyone ferget i have a crush

later yall

Angel: I want a brainfreeze!

Me: Angel, shut the f*** up.

Springtrap: H*** NO! I'm not sharing a space with him ever again!

Bonnie: I'm already doing that.

Me: Keep those things away from me!

BB's ghost: I had no idea a ghost could have a ghost.

Ben: I said the same thing when Vincent killed us all.

Me: Ahh, such great memories... Wait! What was I talking about?! Why am I here? Where is this place? Why am I here in the first place?

Angel: Yeah! Why am I not in my place? Why aren't I grounding my annoying French Talking Poodle Fifi? Why? ANSWER ME! Oh! Hey creater!

Me: Hello... why are my OCs in here? I just got Angel away from me!

*Trixy &amp; Angela poof in*

Trixy: I guess some one did an amnesia spell on them, and it did not turn out like they wanted it to.

Angela: Yeah, here, you memories back.

Me: What the h*** I've got a migran! I'm tired! And I want to whin!

Moonstone:PLZ HELP ME CHLOE (shes a squirrel) ANNA (shes a girraffe) VIXEY AND ROXY R DRIVING ME CRAZY VIXEY AND ROXY R ALWAYS BLABBERING ON AND ON ABOUT FOXY AND ANA IS ALWAYS BLABBERING ABOUT FREDDY AND CHLOE IS ALWAYS BLABBERING ABOUT GOLDIE (and my OC flame (a girl puppet) is always talking about marionette! plz help!

Me: Okay! Foxy, and Foxy's new clone, you two get to date Vixey &amp; Roxy (hey, one of my OC's kinda has that name) Freddy, you get to date Ana, and sorry Chloe, you can date Goldie's clone, and Flame, you &amp; Mary can be BFFs. I really hope that helped.

GOLDIE GUEST:I dare nightmares and normal animitronics to be BFF'S.

I dare goldie and Balloon Boy to be awsome. Oh wait they already are.

I dare the author to not make the animatronics to not believe that theory that guy said at the end of that last chapter. Not me the other guy.

GOLDIE AND BB FOR LIFE MUAFU**AS

Me: Cool! And check!

The King BB:I dare ben and Dipper to be besties for a month

Me: That might not work since Ben's going back to Slendy's very soon, in less than a month. But sure they can be besties!

Ben: No! This is like when you dare me and Allie to make out! No!

Dipper: Hahahaha! I feel bad for Allie.

Allie: Thank you!  
Dipper: Welcome, now, since I'm out of Gravity Falls can I play my DS?

Angel: Go ahead, and here, I'm giving you a brand new one.

Dipper: Thanks.

Ben: I thought you were a book nerd.

Dipper: Nope.

family guy:So you will continue the story

Me: As long as... one sec, let me look up the name... Catspats31 doesn't get me banded. If they do, I'm putting this up one Watpad.

family guy:WHO WANTS CHOWDER

i dare everyobe ti drink eight bottkes of epcrack i thinn that os how it is spelled

Also okay snaps the authoress CLONES neck

Me: No! I'm not taking in that cat thing. He scares the living day lights out of me and my food. I'm always afraid he'll get so hungry, he-he'll eat me...

Angel: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Me: I love how you guys are saying authoress, and not author. Anyways, I don't have a clone, Angel has a clone named Angelo.

family guy:I dare everyone to put there hand into grunckle stan animtronic

Also grabs stanford from the portal gun and shoots foxy hook off and bonnie arms off you diecde wjat happens next

I really want vincet skeleton inside springtrap to say sonething not springtrao say something the skeleton git it authoress

Me: I'm going back home! Bye guys! See ya lates!

Angel: She's speaking like me! Off with her head!

Foxy &amp; Bonnie: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: And I think I might make a story with that. Thanks!

Springtrap: He was brought back to life, sorry, I can't share a space with him.

link:Be you are stupider the zekda she cant stop beong kidnalled also i deleted your account hahahahahhahaha

Me: If you really did, I'm going to kill you! You here, kill you! If my account is deleted, you will die!

guest: Balloons sucks why would some one put that up if it does not invole bb also wyat were the animtronic reaction when they saw it

Animatronics: Sad.

Me: Metifore! That's my only word. METIFORE!

guest:An by it i am talking about children of the night

Me: Now I'm lost.

tf2:Spy is sappin my sentry OTHER PERSON YOU ARE DEAD CHASES OTHER PERSIN DOWN ALSO HITS ALL THE ANMTRONICS WITH A WRENCH after being sapped by the other person there you go alsi dont kill me i got the pyro and no angel you can tnor be involed in this one

Angel: Okay... but you said nothing anout Allie.

*Allie helps me, and sends the guy into an Arouraboriealice*

guest :The link i told u was that it said that purple guy felt bad about his deed s and destroied the animtronics so the kids spirites could be free if you dint believe mw jusr type on youtube is purple guy the good guy

Also add minecraft steve and the mobs

Me: Yeah, I do belive that in the end, Vincent felt gulity and tried to set the children free, but, if some one killed you, you'd still be pretty PSed with them so, yeah.

*Mindcraft comes*

Angel: They are only staying for five chapters, got it?

Enderman: I guess...

Angel: Great! Now to the next thing!

guest:I dar ethe missing five to read angel's story vicents children

Me: I wrote it! Not the OC!

Angel: Yeah! I only annoy her!

*Missing Five read story* *They get PSed with me*

Me: If I'm not here next chapter, tell Vicky, Jen, and Keals I'm sorry for...(this is going to be really bad)... nothing! Suckers! You guys should be sorry! And, yeah, just call the police, and have Angel and the missing five thrown into jail.

Angel: Why me?

Me: Becuase you're holding a bloody knife.

guest:Have an eating contest with chowder the chartecer not the foos

Me: Lucky me I have Angel, Allie, and Angel's younger sister Cherry.(Cherry eats a lot)

*Cherry beats Chowder*

Me: Now go back to your world or else I bring in the pink bunny (sorry, can't remember her name... haven't watched that show since I was a little six year old wild child)

MelodyBreeze17:ANGEL I WILL SAVE U AND I AM GONNA MAKE A STORY ABOUT MY TRIP TO SAVE ANGEL IF THATS OK WITH U

Angel: I was already saved.

Me: Sure, if you want. Just one warning, Angel is very annoying. Also, please do put something like, Angel belongs to Angel B Witchen.

guest:Fight a giant 3 headed shark under water

Me: I'm giving this job to... Ben!

Ben: No! Not water! I hate water!

Me: Yeah, just don't die, or I'll have to call Grim.

*Ben runs away, screaming like a little girl*

Allie: I am a little girl, and I'm going to fight the shark.

*Allie kills the shark.*

Me: Yeah, even if you are a 500 year old.

MelodyBreeze17:IM LISTENING TO FOXY YOU ARE A PIRATE 1 HOUR VERSION :)

Me: Lol! I was just listening to that yesterday!

The Derpy Fox:Sorry about my previous comment, my friend Vincent [no relation 2 the fnaf Vincent] stole my laptop...

Angel: I 4give u I understand... [puts grenade up Ben Fan's a**]

Angela: Hey! How u doing? I'm Derpy Fox but u may call me Jadyn [DON'T U DARE LAUGH AT MY REAL NAME!]

dares:

T.C.: Show us ur nightmare and phantom version of u!

Toy Bonnie: The nightmare version of Bonnie is less scary than you! And take off ur make-up! EVERYONE KNOWS UR A GUY!

Foxy and Chica: I'm sorry 4 being a d*** *coughcoughlileVincentcoughcough* please forgive me...

Fredbear [A.K.A Golden Freddy]: I don't think u did the bite IT WAS MANGLE [cue dramatic music and zoom on Mangle's guilty face]IT'S COMPLETELY ILLOGICAL SINCE GOLDIE WASN'T WORKING IN '87!

Me: Hey! I had a friend named Jadin, she was a jerk and punched me in the face, I kicked her back. And I have a cousin named Jadin, he's nice. Anyways. Were was I going? Oh yeah...

*Vincent, EJ &amp; Ben laugh at the name*

Chick: I'm way too fab to have ugly ver.s of me.

Chica: Aka: she's too stupid, and un cool.

Me: It was on the forth game... I think, still have to Youtube it.

All the night gaurds inclusing vicent would you rather kill yourself or be a baby anmtronic with an adult mind amd have the animtronics take care of you

guest: If any of the night guard say they rather be a baby animtronic they get turned into just that just dont tell them this until after they amswer the question

Vincent: H** No!

Jermemy: Sure...

Me: Yeah, you'd look so cute... I mean... I said nothing!

Others: No!

Me: I'm only going to turn Jermemy into a ten year old, so he'll only be 3 years younger. Then, tomorrow I'll have Angel age him up to 12.

Angel: O.o

Other Person:I've got a good idea for something! *pukes out a circular machine with a big, red SPIN button.*

The WHEEL!

OF!

FATE!

The wheel of fate is a magic-based machine that, once it stops spinning after being activated, will give everyone a random "fate".

This includes, but is not limited to: giant heads, being frozen, spontaneous combustion, overhealing, rain of jarate(or jars of pee), invincibility, temporary body switching, and summonable creatures.

So who wants to go first?

Angel: ME!

Everyone else: ANGEL!

LordTeridax2176: 7 and and Vincent no more space instead the Underworld and he has to spend 2 chapters there with BB while he talks all the time your down there (because I feel like trolling him)and BB spends 5 chapters because I hate his guts. Chirox's weakness is just well the same as a human but has darkness in his soul.

Me: Bye-Bye Vinny.

ao:hey foxy hey hey heeeyeyyyy

foxy

WHAT

ao

door

foxy gets crushed by the door and his lower half is still moving foxy has to stay like this for the next chapters

Me: Are you trying to die? You crush one of my fave animatronics, and you expect to surive. Just wait... *eyes glow yellow.*

ao:tell GOLDIE GUEST he is a s*** head

the reason why i can't do it is because he doesn't have an account

Me: Yes, but you can still leave a review addressed for him on this!

ao:Did u know I'm really a gay sand monkey who is jerking off at a n*** little boy? and I only hate on Goldie Guest bcuz I'm jealous of his hilarious remarks and logical theories...

BAIBAI! [I'm putting my p*** into a blender!]

Me: Okay... *whispers* what the hell...

Angel: I'm signing off before we get another weird note, so GOOD-BYE! ;D


	2. Chapter 31

Me: What's up?

Angelo: Nothing, just the fact my origanal wen-

Me: I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU!

Angelo: Gezz, never can tell woth you crazy people...

Me: F you

GOLDIE GUEST:I had a dare. IT DIDNT POP UP DID IT? SH**T

I dare Goldie to STOP KILLING ME ON FNAF 2 JUST BECAUSE! ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I FU**ING CANT GET THE FREDDY MASK TO FOOL YOU! WHAT THE HE**?

I watched children of the night by puppet with a blank expression. Didnt frown, smile, or even cry. Its sad though.

I DARE EVERYONE TO GIVE MY 3 FAVORITE ANIMITRONICS -goldie Balloon Boy and toy chica cuz shes smokin... That sounds stupid- WHATEVER THAY WANT!

Me: It didn't.

Goldie: I can't sorry. Clones have minds of their own. Some decide to act like the origanal (Angelo and Angel's case) and some are the opposit.

Me: Oh crud!

*Toy Chica hands me a book full of things she wants*

Me: Where is that dumb OC when y'need her?

The Derpy Fox: Sorry ao that actually was me who said that so... HAHA!

Q/D'S:

Everyone but Ben and Vincent: I DARE U 2 GRAB ALL UR WEAPONS AND KILL BEN AND VINCENT AND NO, GRIM CANNOT BRING THEM BACK!

ao: if u dare say something about me I will look 4 u, I will find u, and I WILL BRING MY ARMY OF OCS 2 KILL U!

Toby: and I don't think u want that...

Vincent: Definetly not...

All: Meet my heads of the OC army, Vincent and Toby!

BTW: You r all important 2 me!

Me: .v.

Angelo: So, call Story!

*Story Witchen come to the Q&amp;A* *She looks at Vincent &amp; Ben* *She calls Hellen Bloody (Bloody Mary's daughter*

Hellen: Why the h*** am I here?

Story: You've gotta bring back, these two for the Q&amp;A.

*Hellen uses her powers*

Everyone: Thanks! :D

Other Person:I am back! Let's see what is on the Wheel of Fate! *clicks Spin button*

...It landed on Sanic? WHY, GOD, WHY?!

Oh, yeah, by the way, can this be a thing for the beginning of each chapter of the fanfic? Please?

*Ben strangles Sanic* *We grab Ben* *Sanic runs for hills*

Me: If you can keep up. *puts on cool sunglasses and nodds like a cool person* What? No cool music?

Gemini: It's in your head. And also, you do relize you didn't update for like a day... right?

Me: Yeah, my friends gave me a surpize party, to make up for being a jerk/missing my thirteenth. So yeah. Sores!

KoolKids:Hello, I have a few things for you.

Q1: Ben, do you like Angel (I've got a lie dectecter on you :[)

Q2: Angel why do you like pointy ears?

Q3: Author, why did you create Angel?

D: If Ben answered yes, he has to push Angel against a wall, and make out with her, and maybe, go a little further... if you get what I mean.

Ben: *light blush* *whisper* y-yes...

Me: Angel will answer this later, and I made Angel becuase Moxie needed a friend.  
Angelo: Fun fact: Angel was origanaly going to be named Beatrix, and was going to be nice, level, and calm. With Moxie crazy, adveturious, and wisecraking. But, I thought, Witches are hated, so, Angel would be funny, and the reason why Moxie and Angel switched was becuase, Angel is the oposit of her name, like an oximoran (probs spelled that wrong)

...

Me: QUIT YOUR CHILDISH WAR! PLEASE! QUIT ACTING AS IF YOU ARE SOMEONE ELSE! OKAY? IF NOT, *starts laught crazily*

Allie: she sure snapped.

Ben: Yeah.

Me: *turns around with axe* I think I'm going to play target practice.

*Allie &amp; Ben glar at Toby*

Toby: What? You think I gave her Axes? Nope! I have hatches. She found them all by herself.

Angelo: I sure hope my head's not the target.

*Allie &amp; Ben run out of my story*

Me: ehhh, I'll find them lates.

wes27: i dare everyone to kill their favorite video game character

and hey orange

blender

*Ben kills link*

Allie: He killed my fifth crush!

Ben: Why is he your crush?

Allie: Becuase he hates you.

Ben: :P

*I try and kill Sheik*

Me: I think she'll kill me instead!

*Angelo helps*

*Dipper kills Rumble's worst emimy*

*Gemini kills Toad*

*The animatronics sit back with Toby &amp; Allie*

family guy:No zombie cap is a different kind of you can't story it has Mike dying but has him try to save the kids by going back in time after being stuffed in a salvaged springtrap suit somehow by the puppet but the author only made 2 chapters

Me: ahh, sounds like me and Saving Us. The story is pretty good. I mean the other person's I looked it up.

guest:Give her freedom or give her death

I choose death hahahhahahahaha

Also when is this gonna be upadated

Me: Now. (people, please, quit asking; when is this going to updated, please *does cute face* Pwease)

guest: :I dare the puppet to have an arm wrestling contest with you diecde

*Mary and Vincent have an arm wrestling contest* *Mary breaks Vinny's poor little arm(JK, we all know she broke both of his arms)

I Dare the missing five to read the authoress story where they were never killed if they are p*** they got all of Vincent knives

Nederland where is your bender pearls at

Me: Which-

Angelo: Are talking about me?

Me: H*** no, now where was I going? Oh yeah, which, What If, or Five Nights at High School? And what the h*** is that last part about?

family guy:You will update the next chapter before 5 o'clock or me and the kidnapper will team up

Me: No one ever came.

The King BB:Question: Where is yo face in fnaf2 bonnie.

Dare: I dare Bill Cipher to come into this

Bonnie: Chica ate it.

Chica: But I was hungry!

Bonnie: That didn't give you the right to eat my face!

Chica: But it was delish!

Bill: Ahh, Angel's private Island, haven't been here since '87.

Angelo: So what.

GOLDIE GUEST:Oh and btw ik i said im goldies biggest fan but i still gotta say this. So the guy who said fredbear/goldie didnt bite the child so your saying scott cawthown -i cant spell it. Markiplier cant even say it so shaddup- is a liar? Man thats stupid. Anyway sry goldie ik u probley didnt mean to but its hard to tell what your gonna do lol.

Why did goldie bite the child. There. Thats my first truth on this fic

BYE-BYE

Me: Goldie bit the child in good ol' '87, he was working for something else. Also, it'd be a Question, or Q.

Goldie: VINCENT!

guest:I MEANT ENDERman sorry cap lock where is your ender pearls at

Enderman: I will never tell!

ao:tell derby foxy he can bite my orange peel his oc are idiots who can't even use a weapons to save there live KNIFE RAIN depy foxy's oc are now dead

Me: Cool. Mine lived threw that. Mine hate war (most any ways) but will fight.

team fortress 2:add the mercs if you don't even know their back story just type on youtube meet them all and tell me which one disturbs you the most

Me: I'll do that the day I have a Dr Pepper in my hand, along with a millon.

family guy:sorry that is my blood my PARNTER deiced it would be oaky to take some while i was asleep also have you seen annoying orange he really grinds my gears

find the reference to 2 things and maybe i will help you

Me: Help me with what? Dying? Cuz I already have a rope for that. Also, AO is in the safe room *digs around pocket* here's the key. You can do anything to him.

GOLDIE GUEST:Q for goldie: why were you a giant d*** in the beginning? Just wondering.

Goldie: Okay, just imagen, your sleeping, then you wake up to this crazy lady, who you kinda hate above you. What would you do?

family guy:please read all the reviews just in case you missed one or more dares

also here are 1,000 megs i will make them all disappear but only if you till me what is meg birth name and where is megs heart located AND NO YOU CANT LOOK IT UP ON THE INTERNET IF YOU DO I WILL SUMMON A THOUSAND MORE

Me: I will add a speical episode for that. Meg's real name is Megatron, of course! And is her hart in the correct place?

Gemini: Or is she like me, and has it on the opposit side of a normal human?

*Everyone turns head and give Gemini a weird look*

Gemini: What? I'm a mirror twin. The rest of my insides are like that too. Wanna see?

Ben: *grumbles* And Vicky had to base Gemini off her..

Me: What's wrong with me? Huhh? I only freak the c*** outta people... That's why I don't have a boyfriend... And I'm crazy. Today I used a girl for target practice. She went to the hosipatal. She made fun of me. I had reasons!

EJ: At least one good thing came out of this.

BP: And that is?

EJ: I know where to look for Gemini's kidneys.

MEG GRIFFEN:hey why don't i get a line in this or in fact anything tell me why WHY

Me: Maybe becuase your too ugly.

guest:vicent sing yeah toast and authoress must have a DETAILED VERSION of what you did

Me: What? What? I didn't murder any one... well, besides that one girl... but she shouldn't have messed with me while had an axe.

ao:tell goldie guest to stop saying i am gay and i am just trying to add a little bit of annoyance to the story okay also goldie guest you are aswome happy moments

Me: How do you know it was him? Why don't you say Derpy? Or as I'm now calling him, TDF. You don't like, yell at me. And BB and Angel do that perfectly fine.

BB: Yeah!

Foxy: Oh f***! Who let him get the helum?

FireWing270:so angel is gone *checks moniter suspiciously*

ben must make out with this perfect replica of angel

i must actually be on the show

allie must be as cute as she can be

i must kiss every girl(torture)lol

i know something

so does autheress

be potatos

blow a hole

bbs ghost must die

bi bye

Me: Yeah, she... sick. Yeah! That's it!

Allie: But witches never get-

Me: Allie get me a soda!

Allie: Fine! Lazy!

Me: :P

Allie: :P

Me: That'll be hard. I'll just make a robot.

*Makes robot*

*Ben makes out with it*

Everyone but Allie: The cuteness! It hurts!

Jeff: NOOOOOOO! I'm prettier!

Me: I'm a teen, not girl. Ha! :P And I know lot's of things... LOT'S OF THINGS! *crazy laughter*

Angelo: Get the Dr Pepper! Quick! Before she starts this again!

family guy:Ask freezing if we wants to team with me

Me: Who's Freezing?

guest:Angel b witchen more like Angel b b*** hey ooh

Me: So what. Your just lucky she broke her arm.

Gemini: I thought she was sick.

Me: Shut up!

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. Me: people make fun of you? Drac, I think its time we kick some jabroni butt. Drac (my green, springlock, haunted animatronic, T Rex OC): lets do this. *I grab my chainsaw scythe called End Game. Drac grabs his sledgehammer called Extinction* -2 days later- *me and Drac are sitting in prison* Me: that was a terrible idea! Now we are in prison! Drac: that was awesome! I Speared everyone in half! (The Spear is a wrestling move similar to a football tackle) Graveyard (my brown, mangled, animatronic wolf OC): how did you morons get here this time? Me: vigilante-ing. Graveyard: ok? Drac: just bail us out! Graveyard: fine. *Grave bails me and Drac out of prison* Me: well, I hope you enjoyed whatever that was. I will add my dares after finishing reading the story, so see you then. SET IN STONE.

Me: Cool! We think alike!

Drac Springsaur:Not gonna do the intro this time. Me: I am sending Relyt (my evil OC that is similar to Vincent) to that training class. Relyt: if you do I will kill you, Drac, Astro (my animatronic astronaut OC), Graveyard, Sephylon (my Boba Fett-looking, grey armored, animatronic assassin OC), that annoying guest, heck, I would even kill myself! Me: deal. *I send Relyt to your training class*

Me: I know how you feel... and oh sh**!

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. Me: I will admit, I skipped to the end after a while, but hey, its after 7:30 AM where I am right now, and I need to sleep. So I guess I will finally send my dares. *I pass out before I get a chance to say the dares* Drac: hmm, it looks like Eclipse fell asleep... Oh well I guess I will replace him until he wakes up. Here are the dares: All (including Drac, Graveyard, and Relyt)- fight the Brethren Moons from Dead Space. *angry mob gets ready to kill Drac because of the fight dare* Drac: uh oh, I better hurry. OK next one. Nightmare Fredbear- bite Vincent's face off. Hmmm, apparently Eclipse says he wants to be stuffed into... Oh s***. Fine, he doesn't need to dare you for that. *Drac springtraps Eclipse* Me (now springtrapped inside Drac): good now I am awake. OK final Dare, now that I am in control of Drac's Hydraulic systems, I dare myself to beat the living crap out of BB. OK done, so I guess I will do the outro and finally go to sleep

(NO JEFF, NOT YOUR WAY OF IT!). SET IN STONE.

Me: Right now it's 8:17, and it's not late. and okay!

*does all dares(did this since I'm lazy. :3)*

guest:it has been 2 days update the dang thing already

Me: It was 1 and a half, and here you go.

team fortress 2:i dare everyone to read the fan fiction known as project freak by IDA Official and you have to prove it that you read it and tell me your favorite part read it

Me: I will after I post this. Okay.


	3. Chapter 32

Me: _I wonder who kidnapped my stupid OC. She always has to get kidnapped, of course. _

Vicky: Sienna, just shut up before some one hears you.

Me: Is the camrea rolling?

Vicky: Yeah

Me: O.o Oh sh-

Vicky: Now on to the show.

Allie: This is Allieboriealice Z. Witchen, reporting to you guys from Aspen Colorado.

Me: Allie, we're in Denver, not Aspen.

Allie: What evs.

Me: So, I guess your a level 190 witch.

Allie: No! I'm a 196!

Me: See, there's a diffrence beteewn that, and Aspen and Denver.

Allie: What evs.

team fortress 2:Gives the person you said till I have a Dr pepper and 1 million dollars in my hand just that now put the mercy on here already iron golden why do u have a villagers nose

Me: I don't have a villager's nose! Sure I have horrid acne, but still! Don't make fun of moi!

family guy:Hahaha meg's heart is located in here head that is why she wears the hat the thousand megs stay

And original meg go back home now

Me: F you. Hennen! Sasha! Come here!

*every one runs for safe room* *Hennen and Sasha fight* *They destroy the Megs*

Me: :D *I Can't Decide starts playing*

GOLDIE GUEST:PLZ MAKE PPL STOP IMPERSONATING ME! I DIDNT ASK BBS GHOST THING OR WUTEVER I NEVER CALLED AO GAY AND IM NOT GOLDIE GUST. THATS OBVIOUS HE SPELLDED IT WRONG! W** GOLDIE Gust IS NOT MA NAME! AND NEVER EVER EEEEVVVVEEEERRRRR HURT BB OR HIS GHOST! OR GOLDIE! i actully dont give a sh** about toy chica lol. I just needed a 3rd animitronic. And i get it goldie. I would be mad too. AND I CAN BE CHILDISH! I AM A CHILD AUTHOR/AUTHORESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH I WILL ANNOY EVRERYONE BY DOING THIS: gives balloon boy unlimited helium. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH*someone chops head off* now thats better stupid clone. Bla bla he said what i was going to say exept the crazy laughter. If one more person impersonates me i will leave this fic forever.

Me: I will explain what the h*** I'm going to do about who ever is impostering you guys. Becuase, I'm only thirteen, and, MY HAIR IS FALLING OUT! JK, maybe... and, I'm just say, GG (my new nickname, I'm lazy, I know, but I'm allow to), The BB ghost thing was not evil.

Goldie: Yeah, so, if Angel goes missing, he, again, and all we find is blood, don't be surprized.

Me: If you kill my OC, this goes for any of you, I will grab Toby's hatchets, Jeff and Vincents knifes, Mable's grafeling hook, and Gemini's flail, and kill you. Yeah, I'M YELLING AT THE IMPOSTERS! Also, I've went a few days with out sleep. Hehhehehehehehe.

Allie: BB's a lot lease cute now TOT.

Me: If you leave this fic, I'll be sad enough to kill some one... not saying who *coughcougheveryoneelsecoughcough*

*Everyone steps away from me, slowly*

meg griffen:Go tell my dad to go f*** himself because now I am staying here also Angel your name should have been Angel benn b*** witchen I can't die also kisses springtrap

His suit melts leaving the Skelton have the Skelton say something

Vincent: I'm alive! Angel took Skelie out the first thing when FNAF3 came around (When I started this there was no FNAF3, hence why in the fist chapter, Springtrap is not included (If it was, he'd be the one yelling, not Goldie))

ao:Tell gold guest I am sorry I just thought that was him saying that stuff

Me: Good, now both of you are acting more responible. Good.

guest:Did you know that the histrionics have a humor switch like Zane from ninjago activate them

Me: Wha

guest:I meant the animatroncis have humor switch

Also Ben how could you beat sanic if sonic exe couldn't there is a right between them on youtbe

Me: Okay! Yeah, a lot of things do. There's this crystal, that changes anyone personality, only thing is, it can morph people together.

Gemini: You've never seen him, when he's angry, angry enough to destroy the world.

team fortress 2:Hey other person want to team

Everyone:...

LordTeridax2176:DAGames Awesome

Me: Ahh, h*** yeah! He's like, my fave FNAF song maker! In my opinoin (only an opinoin) He's better than the Living Tombstone.

LordTeridax2176: I would say three but Teridax's ship broke down so until I leave Florida he's stuck next to Jupiter and everyone and I mean every single one of you I summon your greatest fears with dark magic and no I'm not possessed by a part of a ancient evil more powerful than Teridax's, Inika, Majora, and Mata combined that has been split into several pieces and only need 6 to get his body back and also has the powers of nightmares, shadows, and summoning and several other things and also has been trapped for five thousand million years and may or may not be in the Journals oh a Dipper I dare you to BURN the journals. And before you burn them summon Bill ( and yes I do watch the show) my old frie-enemy. Help me. Shut up you fool

Me: I thought you took a break from the number thing- wait! YES! Also, donlt get eaten by aligater while there, and stay away from lakes. And, I don't have one any more.

*Allie, Angelo, and Angela run away from lessapowweersa (A thing that will make any witch a level 1 witch)*

*Missing Five, Springtrap, &amp; Mary run from evil Vincent*

*Toby crys at car crash (dunno what to do for him, kinda)*

*Gemini runs from Zalgo*

*Animatronics run from axe whelding Vincent*

*Vincent runs from his dad(his dad was a jerk, and taght him how to kill)*

*Ben runs from water*

*Dipper runs from all kinds of monsters*

*Bill runs from Angel's mom, Queen Joyce Amy Witchen (yeah, they are cousins (Angel and Bill that is), but, Bill was disowned, so, that's why when it was asked if he has any family he said no, and yes, everything conects in my stories)*

*Mable runs from sock puppets (my only idea for her, besides Mermando's wife, but, that'd be hard, even for moi)*

Allie: So you too are a frienmy of Bill? Cool, my big sissy is too, kinda... are family is weird.

Me: Wow! No dur! Also, Allie, de-burn-ifia the book! Or you'll have an early death.

Allie: Yes ma'am!

Me: If you didn't, you'd become my new target. Yeah, I love playing target pracitice.

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. *I already have somehow un-springtrapped myself* *the Brethren Moons suddenly take over the review* Brethren Moons: we are here. And we are hungry. And we- what in the blue h*** is that! *I hit the Moons with the Graveyard Lawnchair (it is the Mangle Lawnchair, but instead of Mangle it is made with Graveyard)* Me: this is my review! Anyway, my OCs are still in the repair shop (or hospital in Relyt's case), so I am going solo. Here are my dares: Foxy, Mangle, and Nightmare Foxy- have a fight (almost) to the death. (I remember you made a no death rule) next up, Spring Bonnie (that is what I call Springtraps before Vincent died in him)- try to springtrap Mike. Golden Freddy- retrieve Cranky's blessing. Luigi (yes I know he is not there, but I have just got my first Amiibo, which was a Luigi one (the Smash one) so I celebrate with this dare)- survive Five Nights at Freddy's. And finally Nightmare (the Shadow Freddy thing from Nightmare Mode in

FN F 4)- try to enter and exit a black hole (no cheating here either! It has to be the one formed by collapsing star and have a singularity). So that is all of my dares for know. SET IN STONE.

Me: *halaolua (Yes, I'm a bad speller, but cut me some slac, I'm bearly a teen) starts playing* *bug grim apears* Some one remembered. *Song changes to I'm walking on sunshine* No! Change it to Get Out Alive! NOW! *song changes to Basket Case(any one know who that's by? My fave band, that's my hint)*

Allie: The resalts are: Foxy, 3rd place, Mangel 2nd, and Nightmare Foxy, 1st place. Now to ICU!

Springtrap: Yeah, my real name was Benny. No one calls me it though since Ben would kill me. Also, y'know, I hate you Angela, I mean, you started calling me "_A Springy Deathtrap"_ Then that got shortened to; Springtrap! I hate you! And not Mike!

Me: At least it's not cute Jeremy... I said nothing!

*Mike and Springtrap fight for first ten minutes* *Allie gets tired of it and brings Mike back*

Goldie: Some days it doesn't pay to get out of bed...

Gemini &amp; Me: Finaly! You've learned!

*Goldie gets Cranky's blessing*

Everyone: NOOOOOOO!

Animatronics: He screams too much!

Me: I scare him, just by being there!

*Lugi dies of a hart attake first second* *we leave him there for five nights* *grim brings him back*

dipper fan:hey bill nice bow tie

awkard silcence

what i am serious

Bill: Not again! Wait... thanks...

guest:will you please stop waiting until a day and a half to update

Me: I'm not feeling good, mentaly, or phisicly.

guest: :WHAT IS THE VELOCITY OF A UNLADDEN SWALLOW

Me: I dunno, or care.

The King BB:I dare everyone to sing a random song

Everyone*singing*: A random song

Me: We did you dare, the smart alek way.

GOLDIE GUEST:Plz update. Oh and tell ao its ok. It just annoys the crap outta me that people impersonate me and do horrable things like insult people. I mean its kinda funny but when i remember they impersonate me and then the horrable *i cant spell* things like insulting u or HURTING BB AND GOLDIE then it makes me mad.  
Me: I am, and yeah, I'm used to it, people make fun of me all the time, for my acne, pink hair, sickness (I'm allergic to a ton of things), my stutering, my shyness, and a lot more things, number 1 being, the fact that I mostly hang out with girls (most of the guys in the school like foot ball(american), I don't care for the sport), so they call me a lezbo, I AM NOT A FREAKING LEZBO!

Dipper: So, since you guys are beging for this, we'll post it, now! See ya next time.

...

Me: This is an extra, kinda, more like an update, it is, anyone who imposternates some one(and I can tell right off the bat), the review will not go into this Q&amp;A, and will be deleted, I am deleting the mean coments people put, and those will no longer be in this Q&amp;A. I will hopefully be feeling better, and will get a chance to update this. So see ya lates!


	4. Chapter 33

Me: Having devoriced parents is hard. Any WHO, what's up?

Drac Springsaur:Hey it's me its D-R-A-C. Me: I think you might of forgot Nightmare's dare. Anyway, I should've guessed Luigi would have a heart attack one second in... Oh well, at least he is still a beast in Smash. Also, I think it is spelled Hallelujah (auto-correct was finally useful!). Nightmare Foxy is now the King of Card Games- uh I mean King of Possesed Animatronic Foxes! Relyt: I have a question for my pal Vincent- WAT DA F*** IZ A SANIC! Me: who gave Relyt SMG4 videos and alcohol!? Relyt: I KEEL YOO WID MAH NOZE! Me: I'm getting out of here! SET IN STONE!

Me: It's stupid most of the time, on my lapitop it won't work. Hence my miss spellings and what not.

Vincent: He's like an evil Sonic... unlease we are thinking of some one else (I think I am... yeah, been awake alot of the night, and my allergies have been acting up, so, my room might as well be the restroom)

Me: T'was not thee! T'was a pasta, I'm blaming it on... Ben!

Ben: Why me?

Me: Revenge, it's a sweet taste, and feeling.

Angelo: Whys ya saying SET IN STONE at the ends of everything?

Me: Okay, who let him get high? Ben! What did you give Angelo?

Ben: *lying* nothing.

Me: Fine! Your grounded!

Gemini: Woah, I wanted to come here so I could get away from Slendy, but, you are a mini, cuter versoin of him.

Me: And I'm female, and why? I mean, my OCs, and you guys are driving me nuts, I'm starting to feel bad for the faceless one now.

GOLDIE GUEST:Well i hope you feel better. I dare goldie to wear fna fucboys glasses and smoke one of those fna fucboys cigarattes and use two uzis to cut down hordes of zombies *im bored. Humor my crappy dares lol* LIKE A BOSS. AND I DARE BB TO DO HELIUM AND ANNOY THE NIGHTMARES -not including goldie- SINCE I KNOW HOW MUCH ALL OF THE ANIMITRONICS HATE EM. And since i havent heard from em im going to dare them to:bonbon fred and mary. I dare mary to wind the music box by yourself on fnaf 2 plz. THATS WHY I/JEREMY -whoever dies- DIE ALOT. I dare bonbon to go on a rampage with your gitaur -i think i spell worse than the authoress/author- and i dare fred to go on weight watchers XD dont worry this is the actual GOLDIE GUEST. I mean c'mon no one can impersonate my awsomeness the right way. *hears pop goes the weasel* *girl- i mean manly scream* NO NO NO NO NOT THE MARIONATTE NNNOOOO DONT STUFF ME IN A SUIT PLEA- SSSSCCCCCFRRRREEEEEEE

Me: Thanks... hopfuly I will. And Ben, get the stuff!

Ben: Sorry, but I'm grounded.

Me: GET IT NOW!

Ben: Fine.

Everyone (besides Nightmares that is): Yaaayyyyyy!

Nightmares: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

*BB annoys the Nightmares so bad that they kill themselves*

Angelo: Pretty fire works!

Mary: I'll talk to Scott about that.

Me: MARY! My fave (yeah, Foxy, Springy, Mary, and Golds tie as my fave) animatronic kills one of my fave visitors, and fave nightgaurd? Angel! Where the h*** is that stupid witch when y'need her? Also, mostly agreed. Also, you and Dipper should hang, you have iddenitcial screams.

Ben: GG's is a bit higher...

Me: BEN! We do not make fun of guests! Do you understand?

Ben: Yes ma'am.

*BonBon plays Radioactive, American Idot, Minornity (I think that's what it called, it's a Green Day song), Nightmare on her guitar* *everyone claps*

Me: THAT WAS AWESOME! And Mary! Stop killing my guests!

Mary: Okay...

guest: mabel shoot somebody with your grappling hook

*Mabel shoots Vincent* *Everyone claps*

Me: Great job! Now back to mixing you and Dip together...

:i bet you cant say the alphabet faster than me

angel

a,b,c

the alphabet

i win

Me: ANGEL IS GONE!

The Derpy Fox:Hey AO! U didn't kill my OCS they're both animatronics...

Toby: I'M A SURVIVOR!

Vincent: Not this again...

Anyway, the oc war is off... I was being dumb so sorry...

BTW: I found Angel! [pulls out a dazed Angel]

Q/D:

Freddy: I dare u to strip 2 ur endoskeleton and dance 2 spooky scary skeletons!

All: LOOK! IT'S BATMAN!

Me: Is it just me or, has AO left this?

Ben: Well, since it seems he has, I guess he won't mind that I'm going to eat an orange, that's his counsin, now is he?

Me: You will die a 500th time.

Gemini: I'm glad my friend had a line.

Bloody Painter: What friend?

Gemini: Tobs. Y'know, Ben, Toby, you, and I, are the best CPs, and have our own group. Cuz we rock.

Me: That's good, I was trying to make mine unlazy. Best I could do was have Vilot take out the trash.

Angel: S'up?

Me: Okay, that's not Ang, first off, she'd never say S'up, she'd say What's up dorks, or something that puts us down. Second off, the pink streak is not the correct shade. I mean it's way too light.

Toby: How can you tell?

BP: I can see that, you have to be a color freak to tell though.

Me: Yeah, AKA, artists. Now back to, Name That Soda! This soda is said to copy off of Cherry Coca-Cola, but really is a whole year older. Coca-Cola also made a sub of it.

Vincent: Is it made by Pepsi?

Me: It owns it's self.

Gemini: What is Dr Pepper!

Me: That is correct!

Gemini: What's my prize?

Me: A day off, with me. We'll be going to a nice beach in Organ, this little town known as Seaside, and to end our jorny, we'll be going skying in Aspen.

Gemini: OOOOOMMMMMMFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGG!

Me: And I love that song!

*Freddy dances like a spooky scary endo*

Me: NOT BATMAN! I'm not having the Aroura shooting in this place! Espaicaly since I live near the theater. Also, anyone reading this there? If so, I feel sorry for you.

tf2:You didn't prove you read project freak by Ida official also read ninja-go truth or dare by Zane best friend

Me: I'M SICK AND LAZY! Also, my wifi hates Lapitop, Phoneisha (my phone, and yes, I name all my electronics), and Netti (my Netbook, never write on that though...(and I'd have a tablet if my Laptop was not a touch screan))

Allie: Your always sick, sick in the head that is.

Me: I HAVE A COLD!  
Allie: Geez, don't have to yell at me.

LordTeridax2176: And um I dare all of you to collect 6 orbs of darkness so the ancient evil that a supreme deity and is a living shadow basically and extremely handsome. He's lying. Shut up you fool. And turns out Teridax is just wanting to destroy the orbs of darkness which have a ton of power and Majora just wants revenge and m- the deity Mata has the main orb that can bring 5 and no I'm not possessed

Me: Cool, I dare myself to vomit! And to have my black cat, Helan (named her before I liked CP) to come into this AND have the power to talk!

Allie: NO VOMITING ON MY SISSY'S SHOW!

Helan: Where's my food? And is my master being a weird freak again?

Me: Here, missy grump.

Helan: Thanks... *mutters* I wish Olive was my owner...

Me: I heard that!

Helan: What ever

Me: Just be glad I did not put two ls in your name!

Helan: Look, someone else is possessed.

Me: I'M NOT POSSESSED!

Helan: Then what was moving that creepy doll's arm?

Me: Susan? A demon of course!

Ben: Someone, quick! Get another guest!

dragonspinner35: Here are my questions

Freddy:what's it like being a child entertainer

Foxy: what dose it take to be pirate

Chica : how many pizza can you make in a day

Bonnie: what do you do in you're spear time

Goldie: I want to say that your my favorite and in the first fnaf why are you always sitting when your about to do your jump scare

Angela: do you want to go to movies with me I mean if want to

Bye for now

Freddy: I'd rather have the missing five's fate.

Me: A little harsh...  
Foxy: Streghnth, corage,

Allie: *inturputs* a peg leg, acent,

Foxy: Shut up!

Allie: Aww, how sweet, you too hoeny.

Chica: Depens on how much stuff I have, my record is 579... why?

Allie: 579 gross pizzas!

Chica &amp; Foxy: Am I alwoded to kill Allie?

Me: Sure, a few chapters ago she and Ben made me mad so, have fun.

*Allie runs into MLP story*

Allie: Oh sh-

Goldie; Becuase, back in the late 80s, I think between 88, and 89, Tricky used my leg for one of her pranks. It did not heal till 2002.

Me: The year I was born.

Angela: Yes! That way I can mock Angel, and tell her I went to a movie, and she won't ever see it!

Me: *shakes head* Twins...

Gemini: I once had one, we were best friends... acualy, she was my only friend.. :(

tf2:Next person to sneeze gets trapped in a giant jar of jarate for the whole chapter

Me: I CALL NOT BEING IT!

GOLDIE GUEST:Just wanted to say this. There was a fic i was reading the reviews on. Its called our little horror story and its about a girl who befriends all the animitronics. Anyway in the reviews i say dracoessa -did i spell that right- the person who did your very first Q on your first chapter. Anyway check the story out. Its still not finished. Im waiting on a new chapter for that fic. Yours and the other ones are the only ones ive been checking every 45 mins if i can. And my last thing for now: BB HAS A CUTE PUPPY DOG FACE AND GOLDIE IS A BOSS! YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH... Im tired. Here its 11:43 AM. :p :b :d

Me: I've read it... I think, I read it when I was half awake... and ekk, also, that means your one hour ahead of moi.

Allie: BB's cute again...

All Witchens: EEWWWWWWWWW!

GOLDIE GUEST:*looks at derpy foxs "angel".* ITS A ROBOT HES LYING. GOLDIE DA BOSS BB IS KWAII

Me: Yeah, went threw this already.

The King BB:I dare Mable, Jeff,Vincent, with a weapon (Yes the Journals count) To fite AO.

Gemini: Quick! Get some popcorn, and Dr Pepper!

Me: I already got it.

Gemini: I like you better than Vicky.

Me: I like you better than Angel. All your needs are simple, Dr Pepper, and food, just like moi.

Shark Lord: Nightmare Five, like that nickname?, do you realize that you are not as terrifying as some of the older Scooby Doo Ghosts and Monster? You would not even scare the Phantom Shadow ):P

Foxy engage the Ghost of Redbeard in a sword fight

Springtrap electrocute Balloon Boy and any other beings you despise with the 10000 Volt Ghost's help, be sure to have protection on in case if you bump into him

Chica chase down Mike while riding the Pterodactyl Ghost

Marionette hug the Tar Monster

Author wrestle with Gator Ghoul

Golden Freddy what would you do if a night guard tried to do the deed with you then kidnaps you?

Nightmare Chica read the infamous Cupcakes MLP fanfic, and Toy Chica place a cupcake near her and run away when NC is busy

Freddy survive a chapter in MLP:FiM

Nightmares: No!

Me: Hey! I used to love Scooby Doo! My fave monster was Chickenstien... no one belived me that it was real.

*Foxy loses arm but wins*

*Allie cries at BB's dead ghost*

*Pterodactyl drops Mike onto Soos*

Soos: Pterodactyl bros!

Mike: Why?

Mary: Ewww! *covered in tar*

*I'm rushed to ICU*

Me: Thanks!

Goldie: I'd teleport away.

NC: *notices cupcake* NOOOOOOOO!

Me: Not MLP! The fans are so scary, you critisie one thing, and your toast... Vincent's toast

Lone Gemini: I'm in this! Yayyy!

Now to things... I have to say, quit being a fan girl of random things Ce, please, your creeping out everyone.

Also, I'm guessing AO kidnaped Angel... am I right?

And, I dare Hoodie and Masky to hoast the show! Chow!

Me: Don't get used to it! And no! That's my thing, like how your's is being a fan of CP! And no! But, they have been on the show.

Masky: Okay... whelp see you guys later, this is Masky signing off...


	5. Chapter 34

(Me: This is a quick note, my laptop restarted, and I forgot to save this, so I'm rewriting it, so yeah, if I seem tired, that's why)

Masky: Hello, I'm Masky, and welcome to yet another chapter of this show.

Me: by the way, he's your host. And I write this s***, so let's get a move on.

Other Person:WHEEL OF FATE TIME! *clicks button*

Tiny bodies with normal-sized heads until chapter ends, huh? Alright, let's do it!

By the way, unfortunately I will not be able to keep up with the updates. Sorry!

Also, did I forget to mention that any of these "fates" that target characters (i.e. body changing) can last to the end of the chapter?

Me: Yayyy! I now look cute!

Ben: I hate you!

Lone Gemini: Okay.. so I was wrong... And yeah, where has that annoying fruit went? Also, I'll trade Gemini for Angel.

And I dare Ben and Dipper to make out.

Me: I dunno, And NOOOOOOO! Angel might annoy me, but still she's my fave OC, key word, fave, not best. And, stuff like this is why I banned you from my FaceBook.

Ben: I've never wanted to make out with some one of my gender though...

Dipper: This will be worse then me kissing Mermando...

Angel B Witchen:OMG! I act as if I'm so awesome, when I really suck! And all my other stories are worse, so don't heck them out! Did I mention I'm annoying as hell?

Me: I had something good writen but my stupid laptop had to restart, and I'm lazy. So :P

AWESOME MARY:Hope you feel better, now for awesomeness! I dare everyone to go and get Angel! I don't belive in curses! Also, my review will be the 406th!

Me: Thanks... I think. And yours was the 407th, and yes, I be getting to an extra for that.

Angela: My twin is so going to hate you more then she hates me.

The Derpy Fox: I AMS NOT A LIAR! SHE SAID SHE WAS ANGEL!

"Angel": I said my name was Angel...

me: VINCENT! KILL THE IMPOSTER!

oc Vincent: YES SIR!

Anyway...

dares/questions:

Would u like to be my girlfriend, Angela?

FNAF Band: When she says yes, I dare yall to play the song "Just the Way You Are" with me singing [I am a talented singer]

Me: Cool, and why do you think she'll say yes?

Angela: I guess so, since I have no crushes and/or boyfriends..

dragonspinner35: Here are my dares and question

Freddy: do the macrena in spandex

BB: do bon bon make-up while being blindfolded

Chica: make the spicest pizza ever and feed it to mike

Mike: do ice bucket challenge with arctic water

Foxy: jump out of a plane with a parachute while landing in a pool fill with electric eels and cybernetic piranhas

Everyone: if you were in mortal combat what be your fatality

Angela: I'll be there in a hour and if everyone wondering my appearance I'm hight 6'6 eye green hair white wearing red v-neck Greg jeans and black &amp; white sneakers

That's it for now adios

*everyone laughs at Freddy*

*Mike chocks and almost dies* *Vincent gives him CPR* *Mike slaps Vincent*

Mike: H*** no! I'm going home.

Me: No, you can't, as long as Angel is- s***! You guys can leave!

*Mike goes home*

Angela: Cools

Me: You ruined one of my sayings. If you ruin KK, I'll kill y'kk?

Angela: Okay...

guest :no sanic is a returded but strong version of sonic just type in on youtube sanic vs it will state all of sanic powers

Me: Okays

ao:knife cuts off hand don't eat my cousins trust me the twill go annoying everything in you until they MAKE YOU YOUR SLAVE which is why i am force feeding angel them insert creepy smile

Ben: MY HAND! You b********! You cut off my hand!

Me: You can't be, Angel was kidnapped, plus, she knows better than to eat oranges.

Vicent:trying to get over the pain after mabel shoot him

WHY IS IT ALWAYS A CROTCH SHOOT WWWHHHHHHYYYYY

Allie: Maybe becuase your enough of a d***, so we try and take some away. Also, we hate you. You killef my new BFFE!

family guy:what is peter griffins real first name and i will shoot the nearest person near me as long as it is not springtrap or vicent if it is them then they get the gun and shoot the person next to them

Me: Justin and you just shot Mike, so, yeah, happy death day!

The King BB:OMGGGG R U GOING TO GO TO SEASIDE FFOR REAL CUZ I AM

Me: Yeah, my aunt lives near it and we always go there. Last time I got this hoodie, it was tie die, and in pink cersive letters it said Seaside.

GOLDIE GUEST:HE ELECTROCUTED BB! THAT B***! NNNOOOOOO BB NNNNNOOOOOOOO WWWWAAAAHHHHH... Oh fu** you ben. Did you hear my scream. Obviously i said it was manly... Right?... *runs away*

Me: It was BB, not Kenny... that's his name right?

The Derpy Fox: IT'S ME!

Me: Awesome!

LordTeridax2176: Ah screw it I'm possessing this fool name is Darkus a living shadow the last of my race and I'm a supreme deity the father of Mata and I have two orbs of darkness working on the master orb and I dare whoever want a fight a strong fight someone like Goku to get my master orb of darkness so I can leave this fool and Angel B. Witchmen (if I got it wrong I did on purpose) I hate you and to everyone else I can't wait to fight and kill every single one of you. Also I'm a warlock. And this is Darkus D. Shadowson signing out. ( ha I stole your outro and remember I'm forcing this guy to say these)

Me: Awesome! and remember, I'm calling Vie into this (her nails are poisoinis)

Vilot: Why am I here?

Me: Becuase I want you here.

guest: :MY LITTLE PONY STINKS THE SHOW IS INCREBILE STUPID IDIOT IDIOTS DESIGNED IT IT IS SO F*** STUPID IF I COULD I WOULD GRAB ALL MY GUNS AND MURDER EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER IN MY LITTLE PONY

Me: cool... *everyone slowly walks towards safe room*

Other Person:Also, to team fortress 2...

No. *backstabs team fortress 2*

Me: Okay! Masky or Hoodie! Sign off!

Masky: I-I'll do i-it. Thi-this is Masky sig-signing of-off.

Me: Go to black screen! There's nothing to see!


	6. Chapter 35

Hoodie: Hello, welcome to another chapter, Allie has given Masky and I some medicane that should stop our stuttering... for this chapter.

IT'S ME:Sorry AO, Derpy Fox, Goldie Guest, I was the one doing it.

Me: BTWs, his address is 123 make belive street if you guys want to beat him up.

Allie: What's your address? I thought that was yours...

Me: Oh, mine is 321 make belive street, we are neighbors, so yeah.

Angel B Witchen:I just faked that my laptop restarted, becuase I have no comebacks becuase I suck.

Me: I DO HAVE COMEBACKS! My friends think I'm annoying becuase I always have to make a comeback at someone ; Example: ?: Oh, why S*****, your laptop sucks, a lot.

Me: Thanks, at least mine is touch screen. Now to my comback for this. If I suck so much, why the h*** are you still reading this? Also, how come you've not posted comments on my other stories if they suck so much? Is it becuase you have no socail life? And before you say; Your the one with no socail life, I'd like to say, I have about ten fake friend(real life), three great real friends, and a younger annoying sister, who must always tag along, and I must always watch, and an older half sister, and all of them invite me to stuff a lot. Example: my friend Keals invited me for a sleep over yesterday, but since I fell horrid, I did not go.

The Derpy Fox: :P DERP!

Angela: I'll pick u up on Friday at 9:00 for our 1st date...

Author: ZAP ME A RED FIREBIRD CAR FOR ME TO DRIVE PLEASE!?

Vincent: I dare u to admit 2 everyone tha gay f** with no life and that ur jealous of the missing 6 bcuz they r dead... then go die in a hole...

Me: Friday won't work, I have a new chapter to post, and she needs to help me with it (she might be in it... might not...) Also, fun fact: Vincent has killed a lot more then 5 or 6 children, and even more adults. He hates humans, just like his dad. And sorry, I can't, my mom would get mad at me, plus it's white. (Yes, in real life my mom has a white Firebird that she never drives, and if she does and I'm in the car with her, I must take off my shoes, and put on clean socks, wash my feet, and hands, not sneeze, not mess with the sun roof, and keep my hands in my pockets, or if I'm wearing leggings, like I normaly do, I must keep my hands on my lap. In short, it's a pain in the a**.)

Vincent: Okay... *grabs Derpy Fox's OC named Vincent* Now, do what your creater wants.

OC Vincent: I'm gay f** with no life and that I'm jealous of the missing 6 bcuz they r dead... *goes into hole and dies* *Vincent buirs him*

Vincent: I will admit I'm gay though... I though everyone knew that.

Me: *shakes head* You've never met the fangirls...

Vincent: No! Jeff is the one with the fan girls!

Me: No, you have some, that A) grew out of CP, or Jeff, B) Are too old for Jeff, C) Like purple D) were Jeff fangirls, and almost got killed becuase, let's all face it, they are annoying as h***, they make AO seem like a normal talking orange with great manners.

Bill: THAT'S GREAT! HEY GUYS! WANNA SEE MY NEW TRICK? *grabbs Allie, and Ben's Gameboy (he got grounded from everything else)* *Morphs Allie and the gameboy together*

Me: We have the first Gamegirl ever invented.

Gameg- Allie: Shut up! *grabbs pen and writes me into a MLP story*

Me: Curse yo-

Allie: Same here.

GOLDIE GUEST:I dare Balloon Boy *i know that his name was kenny. I was watching south park lol* to puppy eyes ben into eating a ghost pepper with alot of kool aid *fill water with thick hot sauxe and tell him its kool aid* and btw dont get mad at mary. For killing me. It was marys clone. Besides nothong can kill me cuz im strong and aws- dies. VIJCENT W** IS WROMG WITH YOU. STOP KILLING ME! IT SUX! DIDNT U LEARN YOUR LESSON FROM THE MOUNTAIN AND PIT

Vincent: nope

Goldie guest:... Di**

Vincent: I KEEL YOU

GOLDIE GUEST: ya ik that. U already have 5 times

AngelBWitchen: Yayy! I got it right!

Allie: Okay, so she is now possessing my laptop, just great.

AngelBWitchen: I know, right?

*Allie shuts off laptop*

Ben: Eww! Get that thing away from me!(he's talking about Allie, and BB)

*TV turns on*

Me: I do not support Alben.

*Allie breaks TV*

Freddy: Ahhhh... now what am I going to watch?

Allie: **I DON'T CARE!**

*Toby's phone get's a call* *He answers it and puts it on speaker*

Me**: **_**I love it! I don't care! I love it! Your on a diffrent road I'm in the milky way, you want me down on earth but I am up in space-**_

*Allie smashes Toby's phone*

Toby: Hey! Why'd you break my phone? I just got it yesterday!

Allie: She was in it!

*Ben's 3DS, that Bill gave him to replace his Gameboy, starts to misbehave*

Me: I'm everywhere! EVERYWHERE!

*Allie breaks 3DS*

*Speakers turn on*

Me: Every where! Every where!

*Allie clutches her head* *Everyone takes her to an asulim*

*I come back to my show*

Me: Sorry about that everyone. And I forgot... Teehee...

*Ben chokes and almost dies* *Vincent give him CPR* *Vincent tries to make out with Ben, only to get slapped in the face*

Vincent: That hurt you brat! *Pinns Ben to ground* *Starts to choke Ben to death* *BP, Gemini, Toby, Missing five, Mary, and I try to pry him off of Ben*

Me: Vincent! You can't force your gayness onto others!

Vincent: But he's so cute, and blond. Also, I've killed you a lot more then five times. I've even killed you while your sleeping.

Me: Angel loved to kill Vincent while he was sleeping... *wipes tear becuase I miss my OC*

Gemini: Surprizingly this thing has not gone into choas, I mean, you guys said, when Angel leaves, World War III will start. But, it hasn't.

Me: Not yet, but if someone harvests her powers, the world is f***ed. And, I'll be moving to Pluto. You Witchens can live on the setelmeant you have on Jupiter, and you humans, you can live on Mars... hopefully.

Gemini: How nice.

Me: Yeah, I know right? I sadly know that this will end in tears, and at least one will die... I should make this it's own story. What do you guys think? If you want Angel being kidnapped t be made into it's own story, just add that to your review.

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. Me: the whole "SET IN STONE." thing is my outro, I usually can't find anything to say at the end of my reviews, so I just made that up, it is also one of Drac's catchphrases. Drac: did you see the thank you image on Scottgames? It seems it really is over. SET IN STONE.

Angelo: Oh... I thought it meant you were stoned.

Me: *facepalm* This is almost as sad as when Angel asked me what YouTube is. Also, cool.

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. Me: dares! Springtrap- watch David Near's Springtrap voice. Marionette- change the music box song to the theme song of Super Mario Bros. (Get it?) Mangle: get the shotgun upgrade to the Mangle Lawnchair. So, that is all I can think of today. SET IN STONE.

Me: Hey! Think I watched that... Keyword think. It's on YouTube right? If so, I've watched it.

Mary: NOT FUNNY! I'M A GIRL!

Me: Yeah! Don't make fun of my fave animatronic, and one of my fave FNAF character (Missing Five beat her, since, whelp, nothing beats a group of lost souls)

dragonspinner35: Here are my questions

Chica: do you feel that your pizza is the in the world

Foxy: how long have you sail the seven seas

Toy bonnie : would you rather play classical music or listen to justin beiber all day

Freddy: is freddy fazbear your whole name

Bonnie: what's your opinion on music to day do listen any of the latest songs out there

Toy chica : would you rather get arrested for fraud or go back in time to change one thing about yourself

Golden: how do feel about you just scare being just a head

Angela: who are you going out with me or the derpy fox and how do feel about guys fighting over you

Chica: If you mean best, of course.

Allie: And that'd be a lie.

*Chica glares at the young blond*

Foxy: For as long as I can remember, lad, er lass, dunno which to call ye'

Allie: You must have a bad memorie, since you've never been to a beach.

*Foxy glares at the New Jersey accented girl*

BonBon: Classical music, I mean, it's not too bad, and Justin... I'd rather die.

Allie: *CoughcoughShehasacrushonJustincoughcough*

*BonBon glares at the youngest Witchen*

Freddy: No, Freddy is just a nick name, my full name is; Freddrick "Freddy" Fazbear the II.

Allie: You forgot the over rated, and d*** part!

*Freddy glares at the summer dress wearing girl*

Bonnie: Ehhh... I prefur stuff like Green Day... that's new right? I don't know. I mean, when I was alive (Child talks for this part, dur) I my sister drove me batty by listening to Madona (IDK if I spelled it wrong, she annoys moi)

Me: In my book, your both awesome, and yes.

Gemini: Everyone who likes older music, help us start a movment.

Me: I just relized, on Doctor Who, Pete Tyler died in 1987, and in Mean Girls, the extra building burned down in 1987. These random facts were brought to you by my TV. Yeah!

Toy Chica: Change one thing.

Allie: Since the fraud would be acting like a cool hot person, thing.

*Toy Chica glares at the adorable little witch*

Goldie: I don't like it.

Angela: I dunno! Everything is dizzy.

Me: I think you spell it with two S.

Angela: I'm a Witch! I know about spells!

Me: *facepalm* Angel is so much better.

Angela: Get the camrea! I've gotta show Angel the tape of boys fighting over me.

Me: Yeah, it'll go like-

Allie: You can have her!

Me: No! You can have her!

Allie: No! You take her!

Me: No you!

Allie: No! You!

Me &amp; Allie: Toby! Toby has to take her!

Toby: Leave me out of this!

Me: See, that's how it'll go.

team fortresss:F*** YOU

BACKSTABS BEN

INSERT HIS CATCH PHRASE

I DARE YOU TO PLAY CHARLIE CHARLIE AE YOU THERE AND HAVE HIS SPIRIT BIND TO AN ANOMTORNIC

Me: Sorry, your message has not reached Angel B Witchen's gmail acount; Press 1 for Angel B Witchen. the OC, press 2 for the author, press 3 for a death wish on yourself, press 4 for my puke, press 5 for the real address of the author, press 6 for a free haunted Majora's Mask game, press 7 for a time machine, press 8 for two days with AO, press 9 for hell, and/or Satan. I hope the rest of your day is terrible. Bye!

team fortress 2:As come on other person I was on your side fine PPPPPPPYRRRRROOOOO burn the motherfuck

MMPH MMPH

YOU GOT IT EGNIEE

OTHER PERSON GETS BURNED ALIVE hahahabababahahhahahahhbhhhaaa

Mez: Cool! Pretty lights!

Gemini: Ben, what did you put in her Dr Pepper?

Ben: *lying* nothing!

Guest:Hey all of Angel oc are now covered with Boomer bile from left 4 dead also there are three tanks and 2 witches from the same game after you

Me: Lucky for me my name is not Angel, and my OC has no OCs.

Garth falls:Hey badger animtronic what was it like to get your a** beast by GOLDIE from gravity falls hmmmm hmm h?mmmmm

Also falcon kicks ben in the balls

Me: What's Garth Falls? Is it like Gravity Falls? If so, I might like it. I just got an idea; Fazbear Falls! Anyone like it? Now to get Badger.

Badger: Why am I here?

Me: Your doing Goldie's thing now answer the question before I have Angel kick your a**.

Badger: It was sad...

Me: I'm starting to feel bad for Den.

Allie: What's Den?

Me: A new name mix, Dipper and Ben... not that would ship that! I just felt like putting a D instead of a B.

LordTeridax2176: Bring me the orb so every one and thing in this universe can pay for there sins. And so I can kill those four worthless descendants of mine. And I dare Vincent to try and KILL Angel so people know my power and Vincent I give you my blade the Shadacti which can corrupt souls and Grim can't help. BRING ME THE ORB I CANT TAKE BEING IN THIS MORTALS BODY! Oh and who has Hylian blood in them.

Me: Nahh... becuase I'd be number one... yeah, I'm kinda a jerk... and also, I kinda accidently drank one of the orbs. It was Toby and Ben's faults! They slipped on into my soda!

*Angel appears*

Angel: I've been let out since there is a fifty percent chance I'll die, and stay dead.

Allie: I'm gonna help!

Angel: No, this is my fight, and only mine.

*Angel picks up dager*

Angel: Ready when you are!

*they fight*

Angel: That all you got? Becuase Allie can fight better!

*Vincent charges at Angel* *Angel doges it* *Vincent falls threw the Bottomless pit, and stabbs himself in the gut* *Angel watches clock, and waits for Vince* *Vincent comes up* *Angel finshes him off*

Angel: That's for Ben, Goldie Guest and the five/six. No help from Grim, or anyone. Y'know, I only used 15 percent of my power. And so, Vince stays dead.

*Angel is taken back*

GOLDIE GUEST:Oh and i just wanted to say something. I really do like this fic and i really hope that you dont just stop randomly updating cuz this fiction has to be one of the very best i have ever read. :D

And that i really likes the song chapter. It was awsome.

And i kinda wanna do another dare.

i dare toy chica and chica to eat a pizza with sauce made of 500 ghost peppers *i was dared to eat 5 ghost peppers and i did it. I almost died lol. Im stupid i shouldnt hace done that. My tongue has been hurting for hours.* without telling them. THIS IS GOLDIE GUEST TELLING EVERYONE BOUT HIS DUMB A** DAY A.K.A THE LIFE WHO WILL DO ANYTHING FOR A DARE A.K.A DONT DO WHAT I DO...

Me: As long as I get reviews, and I don't die, or go into acoma, this thing will keep getting updated. And, my day/night has been made. :D, and thanks, that took about a week. And you are allowed to... as long as my death is not a part of it... and yeah... I once ate ten, then my stomache made me never want to eat any food like that again. But they are not spicy... to me anyways. And, I do things like that all the time, the only bad thing was when I had to go out with that guy for a week. And no, I'm not hartless, he is. He gets on my neevrs, and I will always hate you three for that. You know who you are, and I know only one of you will read this, but still.

*We have to take Chick to ICU*

Me: Get well soon.

THE KING BB:Bye. Last on till i go

BB Ask someone out

Goldie Same as BB

Me: This is totes going to be LOL!

*BB and Goldie grab roses, since they rock!*

BB: Allie... would you go ou-

Allie: Nahhh... ;)

BB: ;)

Goldie: Mary, would you like to go to the movies?

Mary: Sure! Just as long as it's not Unfriended.

Goldie: It's not.

Mary: Great, see you at ten.

Goldie: I'll see you before then.

Toby: But you won't see her before Ben.

Goldie: What's that suposto mean?

Toby: Nothing, it just rhymed.

Goldie: Ohh...

Me: And with that said, we will have our first (or so I think) camershal in the middle of a chapter.

...

Gemini: Hello, I, Sienna Rose "Gemini" Mayjune have something to say to you guys. This is a real, sad story. So, Ben, Helen, and Toby over there, they're orphans, mostly... Helen's family has disowned him, so in a way he counts... now anyways, these guys need money, I mean, they are only poor, misunderstood creatures.

Allie: And, I mean, Toby only killed his father, Helen only killed his whole class, and Ben, he only drove his father to suiside.

Gemini: Shut up! *grabs pen and erases Allie*. Now as I was saying, these guys need money, for video games, food, Wifi, and other stuff like that, so please, donate money. You can send it to 9877 Whatever street, and for the name, put either, Gemini, or Sienna Mayjune, make sure to put the Mayjune, since Vicky had to name me the same name as her friend. And, the first 39 people get a bag filled with, Toby's used tissues, some of Ben's dirty underwear, and gym socks, Helen's hair, and the first ten get all this, plus my toe nail clippings, and the bag will say **MY S***! **and will either come in red, black, or blood. And if you donate more than 250, I'll throw in some of Vincent's burnt toast, Jeff's victom's skin, and one of Allie's eyelasses. Remember, this is a limited time offer, so hurry now!

...

wes27: i dare everyone to play the death of the purple guy animation

Me: Aww... that's what I was going to do that for 400 reviews... But here it is...

...

POV: Vincent

I chuckled as I walked away from the animatronics, there was no way that they would haunt me now. I set them free. Right?

Then I heard it, "Hello." I turned around but saw no one, so I kept on walking. I heard a child's giggle, and looked behind me, but saw no one. I sighed, "I really must be losing my mind."

"You can't lose something you never had," a boy's voice said. I turned my head and saw them. I could see where I stabbed them, their eyes were filled with so much hate...They began to scare me. What if they wanted revenge?

I began to back up, and a boy followed my moves. I couldn't even remember their names, I relized. I had no idea what the names of the five children I killed were...

The boy kept following me, I looked around the room, there was no where to go, since the other four were blocking the exist... I looked around again, untill I saw him, my old acomplis, the spring bunny. I smirked. I could climb in there, and wait till they leave, then escape. I climbed inside him, a bit recklacly, since I was in a rush. I some how set off one of the springs, and the spring thing (can't remember what it's called) began to hit me. It began to stab me. I had lost so much blood in a matter of seconds. I began to lose conshusness... but before I did completly, I saw the five disapear... The next thing I knew, the year was 2017.

...

Me: There. Are you happy now?

Vilot: I'm never happy.

Me: Yes, we all know, miss I-lost-my-mom-when-I-was-one-so-I'm-sad-and-depressed-and-have-a-horrible-life.

Masky: Well, I think, since we all are getting sick and tired of this fight, I'm signing off. She you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 37

Me: Bonjour! I-I'm doing gr-great tod-today.

Vilot: *rolls eyes* You can say that again...

Jade:*hits Vilot* shut up!

Vilot: Make me! I'm not some sort of puppet like you are!

Jade: I am a puppet to no one!

Vilot: Then why don't you tell them what happened to Moxie, and Allie? I mean, Allie is your own sister! I know you don't care about me or my sister, so you don't have to bring her up... but still.

Jade: Shut up! Unless you want him to get you next.

Vilot: You can never quiet me. I will always talk!

Other Person:I am here again, now for the wheel of fate! *clicks button*

Amaterasu? From the game Okami? As a guest for a few chapters? Sweet! I love that game!

And a dare to everyone: Have a sword fighting tournament using two katanas each.

Also... *shoots team fortress 2 in the head. Repeatedly. With a minigun. That shoots critified rockets. Which each hold eight bombs. Which also explode half a second after being released from the rockets. For twenty minutes.*

Now that that's out of the way, I'm gonna go look for your OC Angel. Goodbye for now! *noclips through the floor*

Me: Vincent last place, Sprintrap 3rd, Gemini 2nd, and 1st Goldie. And becuase I know GG's going to ask, BB got 6th, and I'm going to add this, Mary got 4th.

GOLDIE GUEST:I was very very very bored. My ps2 broke my dog was asleep and my 3ds was charging and i dont like to go outside. Anyway goldie and Balloon Boiy are awsome blah blah blah i dare bla bla to bla bla the bla bla. Done... Jk jk AND BB LIKE A MUAFU**IN BOSS! I DARE GOLDIE AND BB TO BEAT THE LIVINF SH** OUTTA VINCNENT CUZ HE KILLED MY DOG. HE WASNT ASLEEP HE WAS DEAD.

Me: WTF! Vincent! Your not alowed to kill dogs! This is what I get for going and getting registered for school. Thanks! Never leaving you guys alone! And, you have a PS2? Isn't that old? I mean, I once had one, then Olive went and spilled Coca-Cola on it. Still mad at you!

Meagara233:Sorry about the Pinkamania thing. That was my sis using my name and writing that. She's insane. (Annoying Sis's comment: IM NOT INSANE AND U WILL DIE!) SHUT UP HANNIEBOO1! Ok, can I borrow Vincent? Plz? IM BEGGING U TO HAVE HIM KILL HER AND SAVE ME FROM HER ANNOYINGNESS!

Me: Know what you mean, I wish Vince could kill Olive, my annoying sister, who makes AO look the opposit of annoying. I mean, even when I gave him those annoying pills... And sures! *Hands over purple killer* have fun! Don't touch him! At all!

Hannieboo1:Hi! I'm Meagara233's sis! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WILL EAT YOU ALL! *gets whacked on the head by Meagara233's handy shovel* OW! Well, I WANT SLENDERMAN TO KILL EVERYONE! *gets whacked again* SCREW U SIS! I LOVE EATING PEOPLES HEARTS! (Meagara233's comment: told u she's insane. Seriously, can I borrow Vincent? WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A IPAD WITH HER?!) *gets whacked again* DONT MAKE ME GET MY DRAGONAIR SIS! (Meagara233's comment: Bring it on! INFERNO ATTACK!)

Me: WILL NO ONE LISTEN TO THE NO KILLING RULE? I MADE IT FOR LordTeridax2176! So thank him.

Dinomite:Vincent must fight Barney the Dinosaur. I must see what happens. *hands Vincent flamethrower and runs to Safe Room*

*Vincent grabbs Gemini's flail, and kills Barney, simply by hitting his head hard enough* *Gemini grabbs Flaily, and then tries to kill Vincent.* *I stop Gemini*

Me: He did not tell a lie.

Gemini: He lied to the missing five when he kidnapped them.

Me: That was a long time ago.

Gemini: Still counts!

Me: Oh f***! *Vincent's blood get's all over my new clothes I got from the mall yesterday (I really did go* *I tremble with anger* YOU JERK! BEN, TOBY, KILL GEMINI!

Ben &amp; Toby: But she's our friend.

Killer Croc:A few words for the foxes. WUT DOES THE FOX SAY? *runs into bedroom*

Foxy: YOUR BEDROOM WILL ÑOT SAVE YOU!

*Foxy brakes down door*

Me: Foxy! Mangel! FN! No killing guests! Your better than Vince! Come on!

JUSTIN BEAVER:Just one little thing. ATTACK OF THE VINCENT-EATING MARSHMALLOW PEOPLE! RUN FOR UR LIFE GRAPE MAN!

Vincent: I don't need to run for my life, Sienna will protect me, won't you?

Me:... No comment. Oh, real quick, I wanna say, two of my friends are helping me with this, LoneGemini, or as she'll be called on this, Vicky, and Jen, that's her nickname, and she's warned me, if I put her name on this she'll destroy Lapitop.

Jen: I'm not kinding Ce, as what's with all the killers? There are way too many on this.

Me: Ask Vic.

Vicky: Gemini needed to be on something, and would not go with out her two friends, and Hoodie and Masky. And then, I asked Angel to wish BP her since we think Ce has a crush o-

Me: *getts slight blush* VICKY! I DO NOT! QUIT SAYING THAT! OR I WILL CUT ALL YOUR HAIR OFF WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING!

SPRING LUVA F EV:Have a extra of Springtrap doing 13 minutes in Heaven with whoever he chooses. AND ULTRON JOINS THE SHOW!

Me: This is totes going to be lol!

Extra Spring: I chose... Shadow.

Me: Let's give them 13 hours.

Jen: Who's Ultron?

*Vicky and I facepalm*

Us: Ask Keals.

Jen: But my phone is in the real world.

*I go crawl out my laptop like the girl from the ring and get Jen's stupid phone.*

Jen: But you said there are no calls on your show.

Me: TEXT HER!  
*Jen texts her*

...5 seconds later...

Jen: Keal's not answering!

Me: Give her a minute!

Vicky: This is why you don't talk about un girly things in frount of our friend.

Me: Or else.

Vicky: Should we just move on?

Me: Yeah, let's go.

TardisBlue480:Vincent. In closet. With Phone Guy. For a whole day. Good luck. VINCENT I HOPE U ENJOY THIS IM PUTTING UP THIS DARE FOR YA! UR MY FAVORITE GAURD!

Me: Yaaayyy! Another Whovian!

Vicky &amp; Jen:*roll eyes* great!  
Me: SHUT UP!

PG: *points middle fingure at person* I hate you.  
*Jen pushes PG into closet, and I lock it*

Me: What's with the heaven game today?

Vicky: I dunno, but when we get out we should invite some boy to my house and play it.

Me: H*** no! Every boy hates me, and is creeped out by me. Remember, when Jen asked all the boy if they'd go out with me, they said no cuz I'm too creepy!

Vicky: You don't know, there might be a guy who likes you.

Me: Remember, I'm too crazy, and creepy. If I'm not creepy, then why do you guys not spend the night over at moi's house?

Vicky &amp; Jen:...

Me: Exactly!

The Derpy Fox: why I'm here..

Dipper: I dare u 2 make out with Pacifica Northwest

Mabel: [gives 10,000 sweaters and over 9000 stickers] HAVE FUN!

Soos: I'll give u nachos if u pants Vincent and kick him in the BALLS [if he has any]

Gruncle Stan: KEEP BEING CHEAP AND BADASS!

Slenderman, Vincent and Jeff: I dare u to battle to see who the ultimate killer is!

Angela: [kisses on the lips] Love u babe...

Me: Another person who watches Gravity Falls! (I'd say Graviton, but, I have no idea if your an fan, or if you prefur Faller)

Dipper: I so hate you for this!

Me: I guessed they'd like each other before the Noir episode.

Mable: Can you add in Smile Dip? Pwease *does puppy face*

Everyone else: NOOOO!

Soos: I did that sir, umm but, I don't think he has any. I think he might have been a girl, turned into a boy.

Vicky, Jen &amp; me: THAT'S AN OFFENCE TO US! WE ARE GIRLS!

Soos: Sorry.

Stan: Don't worry, I'm never going to stop doing that.

Me: Okay, Slendy 1st, Vince 2nd, and Jeff 3rd. Inlease your wanting a fan girl fight... if so opposit of that.

Black Cat:SLENDERMAN RUN UR FANGIRLS ARE COMING!

*Slendy goes back home*

all CPs on my show: Thank you so much! No more Slendy!

KILL DORA:Slenderman and Vincent. I will bribe Vincent with toast to do it. (By that I mean make out. Maybe a bed. SLENDERMAN IS GONNA KILL ME!)

Slenderman: I will child! I will!

Me: Today is Vincent day BTWs! That's my guess any ways.

Ultimate Ultron:Slender and Jeff the Killer. And Vincent. Force them too. PLZ DO IT I WANNA SEE WUT HAPPENS!  
Me: Huuuu? Am I miss reading?

Vicky: I think not.

Jen: Who's Jeff the Killer?

*Me &amp; Vicky facepalm*

Gemini: Google it!

Me: Okay, then what do you want them to do?

Vicky: I hope not what I think.

Mousetrap:A few Q's.

Foxy: Can I eat ur hook? *eats hook*

Freddy: oh u cute teddy bear! *honks his nose*

Springtrap: where did the plastic on ur feet go?

Ben: *steals hat* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Vincent: *pours pink paint on* HAHAHA!

Angel: *shaves off hair* how u like them apples?

Apple: (my OC green and pink fox) can I join ur class and stay there 24/7? My master scares me... And is a r***...

Foxy: WHY?

Freddy: F*** you!

Springtrap: It ran away from your annoying ness. I wish I could do the same.

Ben: GIVE IT BACK!

Jen: Wooo! That guy's more of a baby then Ce.

Me: I'M NOT A BABY!

Vicky: Sure!

Me: *coughcoughImightbelyingcoughcough*

Vincent: I'm stealing my knifes back! *goes to FireWing270's house and steals knifes, and stabbs him while he's sleeping* *Kills Mousetrap* How do you like these apples?

Me: ANGEL WAS KIDNAPPED!

Vicky: She was kidnapped by R-

*I grab Danyelle (One of my OCs)'s bow ans arrow.* *I shoot Vicky in the neck*

Me: Jade, take Vick to ICU.

Jade: Yes ma'am.

Me: You sure can!... and WTF?

Batman 2.0:Hey Foxy? Ever heard of a pirate? *every time Foxy speaks, I blow a airhorn*

*Foxy points his middle fingure*

Star Wars fan: General Grievous wishes to join the show? Accept his request or die a horrible death. *whispers* u get to embarrass him a bunch in the Q's and Dares! Cmon, it'll be funny!

Me: I guess so... even though I'm more of a Trecki.

GRAPE MAN COOL: Vincent gets to "have fun" with whoever he chooses. *cough* Phone Guy *cough*

Vicky: This is the day of "fun"  
Jen: What do you mean by "fun"?

Me: If you don't get it, your too young to know.

Jen: I'm only a year younger than you, and Vicky's the same age as me.

Vicky: If you really want to know look it up, or ask Morg.

Jen: Oh, yeah, also she say's for you two to stop calling her morg.

Me: It's either that, or put her full name.

Jen: Fine.

Vicky, Jen &amp; I: See you next chapter! Byes!


	8. Chapter 38

Me: Well, I'm still at Vick's so my two buds are still helping me. Say hello. *demonic tone* NOW!

Jen &amp; Vick: Hey! *whisper* Save us from her... she's insane...

Me: I sure am!

LordTeridax2176: *mist renters body* You know what I'll take it via Shadow Magic and really who has Hylian blood in the oh and *flips off angel* remember I'm possessing this body and I'm a Supreme Deity and back before I was separated into those orbs I . Ate. Witches possibly Angels ancestors and I dare everyone who welcomes evil and darkness to join me oh and time to use my MAGIC to take the orb * orb appeares in hand it might take a while. Oh and one more thing *flips of Angel* that's for your entire family oh and my plan is similar to Ultran's in Age of Ultron and whoever hasn't seen it is a nerd

Me: Hey! I never answered that question did I... I should not be allowed to do stuff. Also, got a letter, it's from Princess Angel B Witchen, and it says; Aww, same to you b***! I hope you die in a fire! I hope your not a Golian(a witch's worst enimy. Notes; The witches wipped out most, and the species is though to be extenct), since, they are even more well behaved than you! Even if they did use us for slaves! Now; I really hate you, stop getting in my way... and that's all I'm reading, since, most of the rest is just her cursing. Also, Jen, did you hear, he's calling you a nerd.

Jen: What is Hylian?

Vicky: I don't know this one either, what is it?

*Ben and I facepalm*

Me:Vicky, I thought you were dorkish! You disapoint moi. And, it's off Zelda.

Jen: What's the past of this shaddy company?

Vicky: Do you think she'll notice you just put in a line from Back Again in her thing instead of what she said?

Me: No, she's way to busy with Kim.

Jen: Hey! I did notice! And I said what's Zelda.

Me: Legend of Zelda, a video game.

Jen: Ohh... sorrs.

Me: You shan't be forgiven.

Jen: Fu you.

Me: Thanks! Oh also, I use this spell I stole from Joyce, and I reverse what you said, so everyone is going after you, and not the body, you the demon.

Meagara233:THANKS for letting me borrow Vincent! Also, if it doesn't upset anyone, I don't like getting on people's nerves, if it was possible to Gender Bender everyone (aka switch their genders) for the whole show, except for Vincent, the authoress, and the witches, that would be cool! Also, plz kick Jeff the Killer in the balls for me, that would be great. He gave me a horrifying nightmare. Bye! MEAGARA OUT! P.S I'm a girl. Just saying to clear the Mr Mrs or Ms thing.

Me: Any time! Belive me, it good to have him gone, now Gemini is acting like a nice behaved girl, who's never killed a person in her life. And here you go, btws, the straight jaket is double strenth. I had to put Ben it awhile back to yeah.

Mousetrap:Apple: now I don't have a master. Who's gonna take care of me? *does sad puppy dog eyes* I don't wanna go to the kennel!

Me: You can live with us! You can have your own house, it can be a mansion if you like. I'll take care of you, how hard can it be? I mean, I've been taking care of Angel since I was about 9.

Hannieboo1:HOW DARE VINCENT KILL ME! ATTACK KINTO! *Kinto, my Cobalion, runs off to bite Vincent's limbs off* (Meagara233's comment: V, do u wanna borrow my taser since my sis is desperately trying to kill u?)

Vincent: Yes! I love a taser!

Everyone else: Oh s***!

Me: Good bye life.

Batman 2.0:AWESOME! I WANNA ANNOY FOXY FURTHER! WUT DOES THE FOX SAY? RING A DING DING! P.S u are a horrible actor! U don't even use a pirate accent!

Foxy: Lad, I hope Vincent kills y' worse then what he did to the missing five.

Star Wars fan:How tall is Slenderman anyway? I've always wanted to know.

Me: Two mes put together.

Meagara233:Oi Foxy! Do u like this song? *phone starts playing "U r a pirate!"

Foxy: No, I LOVE IT!

*Vicky covers her ears*

Hannieboo1:To get on everyone's nerves, I've kidnapped Gemini! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA GIVE ME MANGLE OR ULL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! (Meagara233's comment: Can I get the Anti-Crazy pills and straight jacket now? Also, u guys can borrow my shovel to beat the crap out of her.)

Me: I don't care. I might like Gemini, but she's Vicky's OC.

Vicky: GET HER BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!

*holds knife to throat.*

Me: I'd love that! Then, I could turn into a ghost, and drive Bianca Worly (I'm not going to hide this b****'s name, she stole my BFFLAD, and I had not friends till I moved to live with my dad T.T) to suiside! The thing she almost drove me to 2 years ago!

Jen: This is why you might never get a date. Outbursts like this.

Me: Sorry, but the b*** desirves it. She bullied me after my parents moved away from each other. That was a hard time in my life, I mean, I had to chose who to live with. It was so hard... :( you wouldn't understand.

Jen: Sorry Ce... Really, I am sorry.

Me: Your forgiven.

*I give Hannieboo1 a fake Mangel, and she gives us Gemini back*

The Derpy Fox: Mabel: I CANNOT RESIST PUPPY EYES! [gives Mabel a life time supply of Smile Dip]

all: [grins innocently] sorry guys...

author: YES! I am a Gravity Falls fan...

Dipper: to make up for the kiss [gives Dipper secret 4th journal]

Freddy: I dare u 2 let me squeak ur nose over 9000 times!

Bill Cipher: u and Marionette r the best mind tricks ever!

Soos: [gives nachos]

Vincent: I KNEW U WERE A GIRL! XD

Mable: Thanks! *Get's sugar high*

Me: I'm joining Mable!

Vicky &amp; Jen: S***!

Mable &amp; me: hahahhahhaahahahahhahahahhahhahahahahhahahahahhahzhahahahahahhahahahaha

Me: YYYYYAAAAYYYYYYYYY! And you stole that from me! I was going to use it in my book; Moxanets; New Age, their last book.

Meagara233:To Olive: That was mean! Some people, like me, really like her and her stories! U know WUT? *does middle finger* I HOPE U APOLOGIZE BEFORE I DECIDE TO FIND UR HOUSE AND PRANK U! I AM A PRANK MASTER! Seriously though, that was mean! Ever think to support her? She WANTS to do this! Now stop being a jerk AND MIND UR OWN BUSINESSES!

Me: What did my sister do? WHAT DID SHE DO? WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DID THE JERK DO?

Vicky: Umm, she said this; *shows me newest chapter of my Q&amp;A*

Me: *holding back tears, with my hands clentched, along with my teath* I-I'm going to bed.

Vicky: But Sienna, it's only 9.

Me: I don't care. *covers head with blanket and starts crying.

Vicky: Olive! Quit being a jerk! Your sister has worked hard on her stories, and this Q&amp;A! Just becuase you have no imagination doesn't mean you have to make fun of her! Y'know, your not helping her fear of fiting in, and not being bullied! You jack***!

Jen: She's not getting out.. what do we do?

Vicky: I say I write the rest of this chapter.

Jen: Agreed.

SLENDY IS COOL:Can the CPs PLZ come and destroy the he army of Care Bears that have surrounded my house? They want to kill me!

Pink Care Bear: CARE BEAR STARE! *pees on window and the glass melts*

Me: AAAAAGGGGHHHH! I JUST REPLACED THOSE! HELP ME!

Vicky: Sure! I'll send over my CP OC Gemini to help too. I'd send over the Witchens, but, Ce might get mad at me... and she's mad enough as it is.

dragonspinner35: Here are dares and question

Dares

Freddy: dump a bucket of cooking oil on Vincent

Golden: take the now oil Vincent and throw him through a flaming hoop

Ben: stay in a sound proof room while listen to henry the 8th on repeat for the whole chapter

Chica: take embarrassing pictures of toy chica

And post them on the internet

Bonnie: do the chicken dance

Toy Freddy: do the chubby bunny challenge

Mangle: sing die young to all the guards

Questions

Author: do want to got with me my treat

BB: were you in my balloon room

Bonnie: how long can you last on a guitar solo and here's another song from the future haven't had enough by Marianas trench

Golden: what do you think of your nightmare self

That's all for now Sayonara

Vincent: I HATE YOU!

*Ben screams, but no one hears him* (That's what Ce'd write... right?)

Toy Chica: NOOOO!

*Mangel sings Die Young by Kesha (sorry, We'd put the lyrics, but Jen's the one who listens to girlier songs, Ce and I like punky music, and Jen has no idea what the lyrics are)*

Bonnie: My record is two days.

Vicky: She's in my kitchen right now, so yeah, can't answer... Jen! I think I heard the drow open! Go check on her!

Jen: Ks!

*Jen grabbs Ce and makes her write the rest of her chapter to her Q&amp;A*

Me: I'm back!

Killer Croc:Does anyone find it weird that I use "it's been so long" as a lullaby? Is that disturbing? It's just a nice... Soft tune... Vincent plz don't kill me in my sleep... Zzz... (Lil Bros comment: plz do kill him in his sleep. PLZ! And have Slenderman kill him too! Since my bro in row has nine lives! I wanna see how those two kill him! *pulls out chains and ropes* just in case. *grins evilly*)

Me: Nope, I use it to put my two year old cousin to sleep, and I'm going to use it before killing Olive. And what'd you do again? Sorry, I'm kinda sugar high... In real life... Also, where's GG, AO, and Family Guy? They haven't commented in awhile... I'm starting to worry *eyes killers*... maybe they just stoped reading this, since it does suck... :(

Killers: What?

Me: Nahh, I'll only do it if there's a puppy face.

The Derpy Fox: YOUR SIS DOES IT 4 THE LOLZ!

Me: Yes, I agree, I do it to show people I can be funny, and I can have one thing always getting updated. Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Bye!


	9. Wow, just wow

Me: Wow! Just wow!

Freddy: What did you give the athouress Ben?

Ben: I gave her nothing! You can put me on a lie detector!

*Vincent grabbs the lie detector and puts Benon it* *It shows Ben, for once in his life is not lying*

Goldie: Okay... so what are you Wowing at?

Me: So, Vicky and I looked up FNAF Q&amp;As, since, Olive sent me a text saying all Q&amp;A for this series made by anyone else are better then mine. So, though I check some out, I mean, I rememeber reading some before I got an acount and, that's what gave me the idea to write these, then I saw, most are PMs only... and that's sad, I mean, is mine the only unPM one, I mean, I've only had a few PMs for this. So, correct me if I'm wrong, and what not. So yeah.


	10. Chapter 39

Me: No, it's a curse!

Vicky: It's a blessing!

Me: Curse!

Vicky: Gift!

Me: *Q demonic tone* CURSE!

Vicky: *Just as demonic tone* GIFT!

Jen: You do relize, the camrea's rolling right?

Me: *gets blush of embarassment* Teehee, umm, Vicky and I were saying how people with my "Talent" or as I like to call it, curse, of seeing both sides of a fight, I mean, even when I'm fighting with someone I can see how they are right! It's so annoying!

Vicky: I'd love to have your gift, I mean, your able to see who has a better arugment, and help people solve their problems.

Me; Yes, but when your friends are fighting, and they expect you to take some one's side, it's imposible to decide, I mean, I see you both have good points, but who to go with? I mean, I see what you mean even with this fight, but still, you just don't have this thing. And if you ever do get it, you'll be wishing it was gone.

Vicky: What ever, let's move on.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: THIS IS GOLDIE GUEST LEARNING HOW TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT WHOOP WHOOP. Im happy. I dare chick fred mary bonobon and Ballon girl *i know ure still here u creepy daughter of a bit**... I made that joke on another fic. Girldaughter.* to fight the nightmares. The toys besides BB get rocket luanchers. BB can join too if hes safe. also whoever knows what youtuber this impression is of gets a cookie:

Now thats its been confirmed that chicas actully a girly girl its made the life of me so much fahn. Wuh buh jeh im jus kidin idk why itd be fahn jeh ju wuh u tryna say. Whoever guesses gets a cookie. If you dont know then my next review will say.

Me: Sorry, haven't gone on YouTube since Olive stole my earbuds. And awesome! Now all I have to do is make Jen make an account.

Jen: No comment.

Me: Great.

Jen: Erase that.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: *review to HELLO chapter. That should be copyright by BB* 1. cuz shes awsome and no she seems pretty cool to me 2. Because its funny and epic. No angel is a gret OC. 3. No. I think u should be nicer to your sister. 4. Idk what that means but i am not getting her hopes up. I am hoping she continues this because she is great at it. 5. Yes you do but she doing better plus the bad spelling gives it more laughs. Well at least to me. Well this is GOLDIE GUEST's new account LIKE A BOSS... JACKSEPTICEYEPLZDONTSUEME

Vicky: Olive was lying, she was using spell check since Ce's netbook has that, but her laptop likes to be a jerk.

Me: I'm saying this from the deeps of my hart and stuff like that, Angel is an okay OC. She's been called a Mary-Sue, and I'm starting to agree... That's the bad thing. Also, SHE KEEPS ME UP TILL 2 IN THE MORNING! I've lost it. Those are my only words.

Jen: Cool! I think you lost it before I met you.

Vicky: She lost it the moment her first OC came... what was his name again?

Me: WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM! HE WAS A HORRID IDEA LEX GAVE ME! HE'S THE DARK SECTRET I KEEP! IT'S MY DARKEST SECTRET!

Vicky: Note to self: Don't bring up Cece's first OC.

Jen; How old is it?

Vicky: It's been around since she was 7, so, she's thirteen now, 6 years.

Jen: How about Angel?

Me: Since I was 9.

Jen: So 4 years old.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Sorry i didnt mean to disappear but i had to charge my phone. I have to charge it turned off. But i will try my best to check each chapter. And u need to understand this doesnt suck. It is really cool. So dont get down just because those 2 left. Probly something to do with they dont like it but if they dont then believe me they have horrible tastes. *shudders* i hate being nice but its worth it since you deserve it. And i know what to be bullied. This one little kid told his brother i hit him so he started being a complete and total d*** to me. He actully took my lunch money. I didnt think that actully happend. He always pushed me around and even starting hitting me. So i got tired of it and punched him in the nose but the angle i did it along with tue spot i hit him gave him a nose bleed. He never went near me since. But just trying to say this: bullys are people who just be mean to other ppl cuz there either smaller, they just want to be a bully, or the most common "there is

something wrong at home and i just dont know what to do" causing them to vent there angerout on other people. THIS HAS BEEN GOLDIE GUEST AKA GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS giving a pep talk. Im 11 so if this made since or helped at all then im happy.

Vicky: Sorry, Ce can be impationt, can't you?

Me: yeah... sorry! And, that means you and Olive, are the same age.

Angel B. Witchen: Hey! Still on your account! Goldie guest (not putting your full name BECUASE I don't wanna look it up) suck it! And you guys don't know where I live, and sis, if you come into my room with a knife I'll be the one killing, you. Meagara233, thank you. But, sis, let's just realize, you might be able to make a show online, but online and TV are different. Say it with me; DIFFRENT.

Bye, love you. -Olive.

Me: GET OFF IT YOU LITTLE BRAT! THAT'S MY THING! IF YOU HAVE MY SKETCH BOOKS TOO, I'LL KILL YOU!

Vicky: Your sister has the artisticness, I mean, really, she draws everything she has, Ce, would you like to add anything about your drawings?

Me: I taught myself how to draw. From the begging, to now.

Vicky: Plus, look at this. She could totes make something that can be loved by humans.

Hannieboo1:IM ON SUGAR RUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHH! (Meagara233's comment: I'll go put her in the room... Ok. She's gone!)

Mabel &amp; Me: MEE TOOOOOO!

Dancemaster:Dance contest! (Lol it'll be sooo funny if Slender killed everyone and won.)

*Vincent puts poinin in outpr drinks, and kills us*

Vincent: I'm the dancing king!

*My ghost dies at Vincent's remark* *Grim comes onto the show and brings us back*  
Freddy Fazbear:I dare everyone to put Freddy in a dress for the entire show and have him sing the "Barbie Girl" song

Me: Okay! *Freddy sings Barbie Girl song (I'd put the lyrics, but I don't want Matle to sue me just like they sued the people who made the song)*

Meagara233:Hey! I think you would like this!

ok, so everyone in my grade has read your story and thinks ITS THE BEST! So, they told the older grades and they are reading it too! UR STORIES ARE FAMOUS AT MY SCHOOL!

Me: *smiles* This is one of the happiest moments of my life. Hope my OC doesn't mind but; TITA! (This is totes AWESOME! That's one of Angel's sayings)

FIZTERGALD777:*pulls down Slender's pants*

Oh wow Slendy, you sure are a fan of kittens and unicorns dancing on rainbows!

*snickers*

And u can't kill me! I'm a Time Lord! My Darlek will exterminate you if you kill me so HA! IN YOUR FACE, OH WAIT, U DONT HAVE ONE! So, what do I say instead...?

Slendy: Masky! Hoodie! Toby! Gemini! Go and kill this foulish boy.

Gemini: Nahh, I kinda don't wanna see my sister soon.

Mousetrap:Apple: YAY! Someone wants to keep me as a pet! I'm very handy in gardens! *tail wags* so I'm not a burden, I can do some work! *yips happily and does backflips*

Pear: (Apple's darker green sister) sis, you are a disgrace to the once mighty fruit foxes. I'm just saying it now.

Apple: *throws a apple at her sister, since she has the power to create Apple treats* Shut up Pear. Nobody likes you. Anyone want some apple pie? Or apple cider?

Me: What are you BTWs? And yes I would love some cider!

Everyone else: Yes please!

ALL DO THE FLOP:Oi! Can I send my hydra to the OC class? His description is below.

Name: Trigoras

Species: Frostfire Hydra

Gender: Male

Colors: Right side is icy blue and white, Left side is red and black. Both sides have swirl patterns.

Age: 26,000

Powers: Right side has freeze breath, Left side has fire breath.

Interests: Art, reading, taking care of smaller OCs, is very gentle despite his size and loves friends.

Me: Sure, as long as your not that kid who annoys the f*** out of me. But I'm guessing your not him, becuase of the oi, and the kid, like me, it American. But of course he did do things like that, and could do a British accent.

Vicky: AKA, if your name is a girl's, but your a boy, it's four letter, and your name ends with a D, and starts with an E, then sorry, but no.

Ultimate Ultron:TO THE SAFE ROOM!

*earlier*

Now my creation shall be complete! A Frankenstein dragon! His name shall be Mismatch!

Mismatch: ROAAAAAARRR! DESTROY ALL PUNY MORTALS!

Me: oops. Wrong button! AAAAAAHHHHH!

TO THE SAFE ROOM!

Me: But I'm a puny human! *Runs into Saferoom*

Hannieboo1:I AM ALIVE AGAIN!

(Meagara233's comment: is ur sis this annoying? Also, she wants to eat Vincent, so keep a eye on him. I'll go get my witch staff... *grabs staff* ok, now I can defend myself when she comes to steal my Pokemon.)

YOU CANNOT KEEP ME AWAY FROM YOUR ZEKROM AND YVELTAL SIS!

(Meagara233's comment: Speaking of which, have you guys seen a Virizon in your area? If you did, she's mine, and I really need her back. HANNIEBOO1 BACK AWAY FROM THE ARCEUS!)

Me: Yeap!

NerfBuster:Oi! Vincent! Can I borrow one of the AK-47s you keep in your closet? There's a Godzilla in my bedroom.

Vincent: H*** no!

Me: Instead you can keep it!

Vincent: And, you can have this Fanfition account as a free extra. It also comes with a Watpad acount, Deviantart, and a Youtube account too.

Me: And I'll be putting Vincent back into jail.

Vincent: Fine, I'll shut up.

Me: Good purple guy! If you act good, I'll let you and PG have some alone time.

PG: I'm starting to hate everyone.

Killer Croc:Hey? Ever heard of Dragon Ball? ITS AMAZING! *puts on Gi and runs off*

(Lil Bros comment: *sigh* now I have to go get him before he beats up everybody. For your safety, please carry a taser or a stun gun. Or else you will get attacked. Especially if you are holding toast. He sees toast as a threat. *looks at Vincent, who is eating a piece of toast* well, Grape Man is gonna die. (Lol, that's Vincent's new nickname.) )

Me: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'D RATHER HAVE AO ON THE SHOW 24/7!

SPRING LUVA F EV:Seriously, did Ultron join the show? If he did, he's been very quiet the last two episodes. Also...

I AM IRON MAN!

*puts on suit and starts shooting everyone and everything with no care for safety at all*

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: I can neither comfurm or denie that.

Vincent: He's "Sleeping"

Guest: Can you believe some of the crazy people in the comments go to my school? AM I THE ONLY NON INSANE ONE?

Jen: I'm sane too. These two aren't

Vicky: Hey! Ce's more crazy then me.

Me: I'll have Angel or Allie kill you when they come back!

Vicky: SEE!

Meagara233:The last guest comment was me. Sorry about that.

Me: I'm over the guest thing.

Meagara233:Let's pitch Inferno against one of the CPs!

Inferno will win. He's super fast and is powerful. These are his stats if u really want to know.

Attack: 770

Defense: 987

Speed: 1467

Special Attack: 972

Special Defence: 765

Me: All in favor of it being Jeff, say I.

Everyone: I!

*Jeff the Killer dies* *We all have a fun party*

Beavecoons:Hi everyone! I have some dares!

1\. I dare the girls to put makeup on Slenderman!

2\. Everyone play Super Smash Bros.

3\. Um, my horse OC named Peanut ate all of the toast in the snack area. Is that bad?

4\. Angel gets a baby magic dragon. (That's a purple dragon that can use magic) I wanna see her reaction.

5\. Springtrap must react to "FNaF 3 the musical" AKA "Springtrap is Racist" song.

Me: Think we already did that. But what ever! *We do it again and now Slendy looks like a girl*

Vicky: We did that already, this morning. Ce, or Sheik 1st, me, or Link 2nd, and Jen, or Peach 3rd, AKA last place.

Me: Why did you chose Link again?

Vicky: I wanted to be Dark Link.

Me: No, not at all! That's great! That mean Vince will stay way and not wince a bit.

Ben: There's a letter from Angel! I get to read it!

Toby: What, are you hoping it says, I love you Ben, or something like that?

Ben: *gets small blush* Shut up twitches! It says: French poodle Fifi Astrid Witchen, I'm happy with her. And, just FYI, hot pink is the best color!

Meagara233:Hey Allie! You know what's better than a Charizard?

BABY CHARMANDERS!

So, maybe want to breed Charizards? Because Inferno has somewhat fallen in love with Cutie. Yeah. Just a thought. You can decline if you want.  
Vilot: Sorry, but Allie's... sick... yeah that's it... umm, but since I'm taking care of her, sure! Allie'd love baby things!

Lucius:I love all you guy's except Vincent. Q. Hay Angel How adorable are You. Now for my dare: I dare Golden Freddy to duck tape Vincent to a chair and let Foxy pour gasoline on him then light him on fire.

Me: Yaayy! Now I can say what my fave OC looks like! Okay, so, she's about 5"3, or 4, not sure, her age is billons of years old, but, she looks like a thirteen year old girl. She has sunny blond hair, that's always in a ponytail, with one pink streak in her long bangs. Her bangs cover most of her right eye. Her hair curls out wards a bit. She has light blue eyes, that are almost like a neon. Her outfit's always changing, she's like Mable. Also, she's super skinny. Oh, she and Angel, on their backs, they have a birthmark of the yin yan simble. So, if you find that cute, then yes she is.

Vincent: Is there no love?

Me: When you stop trying to kill Allie, and stop killing (and doing other things) to the boys, then You'll be one of my fave characters again.

family guy:sorry i have been running out of ideas you basicly killed all of my universes and i havn't been reading this fan fiction for a while by the way i am putting the emphise on the like stewie

Me: Oh... sorry about that... teehee (brings everyone back to life and puts them back home)

guest: :have vicent sing yeah toast and have him scream into your ear

Me: Why?

team fortress 2:drinks bonk eat it other person i cant be killed i SUMMON THE GODS OF TF2 FREAKS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAAAH

CHRISTEN BRUTAL SNIPER CARVE HIM

PANIS CUPCAKE eat chica

VAGINEER ANNOY EVERYONE

Me: *hitts head against wall, hoping to get aconcusion* Why. The. H***. Did. You. Do. That?

Vicky: If Ce's goes into acoma, it's your fault.

guest: :what is in the fourth journal also i dare you all to play dungeon dungeon and more dungeons REAL LIFE EDDITION HAHAHHa also dipper give me the infintty sided die

Dipper

no

give it or pay the price

rolls a 7 god dammit i was hopping for a 9

Me: Nothing! Nothing's in the forth jornal! Espacaily something about my first OC, and a ton of things about CPs, and FNAF! I mean it's all blank! *throws jornal into fire* There, now my tracks are covered... for now anyways... I SAID NOTHING!

Vicky: Is, I said nothing your new saying Ce?

Me: No! Of course not!

FREDDY fredbear:I'M A BARBIE GIRL CARE TO SEE ME TWIRL

eat it goldie

*Everyone laughs*

i thoughtt:you liked vicent you even said that he was trying to save the missing five

Me: He was trying to free them, becuase he felt guilty. And he's okay, but he's been trying to kill my OCs, and he killed all the boys in the house, and made them "Have fun" with him. He's a bit of a sick b*****.

FAMILY GUY:okay it is time for me to come clean

i am

ao and team fortress 2

OKAY I SAID IT

Me: Give me some proof!

Meowmaster: I dare Springtrap and Bonnie to have a duette.

*The two sing the Bonnie song together*

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: The guy named FAMILY GUY is not family guy. He wasnt ao. He wouldnt spell his own name wrong. And tell olive to stfu plz

Me: I just told him to give me some proof so.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Im putting this here cuz apparently i can only use one review per chapter. Any way i wanted to ask, how do you PM people?

Me: You first either click on the bubble next to a review, or go onto the profile and click on the PM thing. hope that helped.

Me:Do I have permission to use your OC, Angel in a story of mine? Also, I love Angel x Ben. I haven't seen any pics, but they'd be a cute couple.

Me: Sure, just put my name there, something like, Angel B Witchen belongs to Angel B Witchen.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: THIS ISNT FROM A PREVIOUS CHAPTER! PLZ READ. ITS FOR CHAPTER 54 Ok thx for telling me how to PM... By PMing me. Can u plz update.

Me: Welcome. Also, I am, my laptop and I are fighting. I write some of this, it goes and deleltes it.

Jen: They might get a devoice.

family ao fortress: what do you think of my new name

Me: WTF?

Jen: Well, see you next chapter, unless Sienna goes home before she posts it. Bye!


	11. Chapter 40

Me: Oh! Last chapter I forgot to put this, but, if you agree with me, put #AngelBWitchen, if you agree with Vicky, put #LoneGemini. We really want to see who wins and stuff like that. No n to my show!

animatronic gold:digger

sheds an oil tear

also camera zooms in on a finger

is anyone missing a finger

it is not me

Me: It came from Springtrap... RIP.

Guest:how cares your witch b*** hahahaha oh p***

you decide what happens next

and i second that we hate you

Me: I will now speak French! *cuses in French (really, I do that at school and no one knows what I say, it's totes LOL! XD)*

The King BB: Hey. I want Chica to marry my OC Derpy the cow He's a white and brown spotted cow with angel wings

Me: Wait, you got an account? Sweet! And what's with these Derpy animals?

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Here PG. yout my favorite gaurd. I DARE PG TO KIPL VINCENT AND WHEN VINCENT COMES BACK HE MUST ALWAYS STAY ATLEAST 500 FEET FROM PG! YEAH VINCENT STOP SEXULLY HARRASING HIM! GOLDIE HELP PG MURDER VINCENT PLZ! and BB can have all my batteries and some helium. Only use the helium when near the nightmares, mike, and jeremy. But not goldie. He doesnt count as a nightmare to me. BB PUPPY FACE IS KWAII! It was markiplier btw. That impression. But im happy so... *everyone gets a cookie exept NFOXY NFREDDY NIGHTMARE NBONNIE AND NCHICA. They get spinach and asparagas and other stuff that taste gross. *its an opinion plz dont get mad at me*

Me: Do you like him since he hates Vincent the most out of the guards? And yes, asparagas is descusting. And Vicky was going to guess that, but, I thought it would not be him. Really, I guess you know more about YouTube FNAF than I do. I've been watching too much Rob Dyke, and Danger Doolan.

Meagara233:YAY JEFF IS DEAD!

Anyway, I've been thinking about this and I think it's hilarious!

Vincent vs Pinkamenia!

(Hannieboo1's comment: I want a Grape cupcake.)

*Somehow neither of them win, but, we all have them on us since they exploded*

Me: Eww! It's a good thing Jen's not here, or she'd be crying like a girly girl.

Mousetrap:Apple: I'm a fruit fox. I'm the size of a puppy, with light green fur and hot pink paws. And APPLE CIDER FOR EVERYONE!

I think I should open a snack bar! XD

Wait, how is Slender going to drink the cider I gave him..? Also, Vincent decided he wanted apple butter on his toast, and that makes him more insane than usual.

TO THE SAFE ROOM!

Me: Aww! I've always wanted a pet fox! Come here! And Vincent! Stop right where you are, or I will kill PG, and cut off both of your things!

PG: Why do I have to die?

Me: Becuase he loves you.

Ultimate Ultron:VINCENT KILLED ULTRON?!

*repairs Ultron*

There. NOW ULTRON WANTS HIS REVENGE! SOMEONE MUST DIE! I SAY JEFF THE KILLER!

Me: No, *takes a sip of Dr Pepper* Jeff did. And I agree!

*Jeff's ghost dies*

family guy:ENGINEER give me the shot gun

Nope

give to me or i will do to you as i did with homer simpison

shows homer's upper and lower torso

Me: This call for war!

Hannieboo1:I'm not that crazy anymore, so I gotta see this.

Slenderman and Gemini attack the Seseme Street characters!

DIE ELMO DIE!

Gemini: Why did I have to come onto this show?

Me: Cuz you thought it'd be fun.

FITZERGALD777:Slenderman, I'm a girl.

NOW YOU WILL DIE FOR CALLING ME A BOY!

*pulls out indestructible tank and starts shooting everything until Meagara233, a friend of mine, opens the door*

AHHHHHH!

*Meagara233 is going to make a comment that connects to this, so if you could attach it to this one, that would be great*

Me: Sorry, but Fritz is a boy's name. Just saying.

Meagara233:Ok, Mickie (FITZERGALD777's real name) you know I don't like it when you try to blow up one of my favorite real CPs. Therefore, I shall leave the door open and let him kill you.

*Inferno flies in and scoops me away*

IM A GREAT FRIEND! (not.)

Me: Your as good of a friend as I am.

FireWing270: i am very bored.

can you stay doing this during the school year. and if not at least start back up next summer

T.B, be a bannana

ange...oops,shes gone*checks moniter suspiciously again

ps,i have a hint of the person who dunnit, its not aany of you

imma kill myself now cuz i can see you on the other side guys

*impalation sound*

Me: Cools! I'm starting to get that way! Next I'll be bitting my skin off my hands (anyone get the refrance? If so comment who this is) And yeah, I'm going to try and keep this gojng, probs everyother day, and hopefully one or more on weekends. Yeah, I can see how much some of you like this show, so untill I get my last review, this will keep going. Also, I start school on the 17th. So, yeah... that'll be the slowest day yet.

BonBon; I hate you guys!

Me: We do too!

family ao fortress:tell the goldie guest wanna be he can bite my shiny metal a** punches goldielike a boss b*** in the face

Me: Great! Another war! *walks off muttering to self* Wait! Where has it gone? I LOST IT! I LOST IT! I LOST IT! OMG! THIS IS THE STUPIDEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! I'VE LOST IT! IT'S GONE! AHHH! THIS IS WORSE THEN WHEN I TOLD JEN'S SECTRET BECUASE I WAS SUGAR DRUNK! THIS IS WORSE THEN DYING!

Gemini: WTF is she talking about?

Dipper: The only way we will know is if some one asks her.

Gemini: Toby just did, and he's not here anymore.

Dipper: I guess it'd have to be a guest.

Guest: i thought you were married to ben

Me: No! Angel isn't either!

Derpy Fox: As an aminatronic fox, I take that what does the fox say into offense...

Vincent: try to kill me in my sleep [joke's on him, I'm indestructible] if u fail, I eat ur toast and kill Phone Guy...

Phone Guy: Y do u give useless advice?

Mike: Stay Calm

Jeremy: Do u like these Jeremike pics? [shows him lemon Jeremike images]

Angela: Wait... your an animatronic?

Me: Where's the barf bag?

*No one answered in time so, now there's puke on the floor, I'll be charging 5$ to anyone who wants to touch it!*

BlackeyedFoxy:Slenderman and Marionette fusion.

I bet it's going to create a scary clown.

Me: Why? My fave animatroinc and the boss, who never let's us do anything! Why?

Meowmaster:Conga line. All the CP's, including Slenderman, Gemini, and Vincent. Conga line.

If anyone says no, they get thrown into a pit of the Care Bears that attacked my brother got attacked by.

Anyone else can join in if they really want too.

Me: *starts hissing* I'd rather give all my cats baths.(I once had to thanks to a skunk, and, my arms have never been the same)

Gemini: Why did I have to be a CP OC?

Me: I dunno, ask Vick.

Dragonia:Authoress, have u and ur friends shove PG and Vincent in a closet and listen to what happens.

PLZ PLZ PLZ WITH CHERRIES ON TOP!

Me: I have two reasons why no; 1) I went home, so Vicky and Jen can't help me. 2) GG has it so Vincent can't go with in 500 feet of Vinny.

HopBunnyHop:Angel and Allie got kidnapped again, didn't they?

If so, then...

*pulls out Witchen tracker*

Don't ask why I have this.

(Popcorn's comment: HES A STALKER! And he makes videos of Foxy singing "what does the fox say?" So SOMEONE PLZ COME AND WRECK HIS ROOM!)

Me: I can't say yes or no... anyways, that's it for this chapter! Bye guys!

Gemini: One last note: _**We'd **_like to _**say**_thanks for the 500 reviews. It seems like just last week it was at 300, _**but**_, it's not. _**Our**_ show depends on these thing, with out them we'd have no show. And Without that, we'd have no _**lives**_. and lives _**are**_ important. Now I better go since I have Vicky _**on the **_other _**line**_. Bye!


	12. Chapter 43

Springtrap: Here ma'am, your soda.

Me: Good Springtrap. I think I will not kill you. And maybe the same will go for Gemini.

Gemini: Thank you ma'am.

Me: Welcome.

guest:Hey vicky donkey kong from pixals is here also duck

Barrel throw

Me: sorry, but I hit her on the head with a flail, a divice close to a mace. So, she's dead. :)

familyaofortress:So we are at an agreement

But the suit stays with me unless you want to pay me 1000 dollars for it

Starting the bid at 1,000

Come on come anyone for 2,000

I am serious i want to auction the suit

Me: I'm at no aggrement.

Gemini: That's correct. _We totes _don't _want you to kill Teridax. And maybe _recuse Angel, and _Sienna._

TITANS GO:THEY GOT angel b witchen also

SMOKE BOMB

goes out of the back door

Me: I HATE THAT SHOW! YOU SHALL DIE! I send Vincent!

Vincent: For once I don't want to kill. *fake kills person with out me knowing, so I think they are dead*

family ao fortress:list of weapons

unibeam

reposalor

missile launcher

heavy's minigun

blade of Olympus

shielding

and a emp gernade

does that make my suit worth more than 5 if you say no i hit you with everything i got and you will get damage

Me: That makes it worth 50 mil, and I'll pay you it all.

LordTeridax2176: If that's Fi and your brother or you are a decedent of Link I swear I will f*** kill you you know I would have let you live but know more and I'm going to save Angel and Allie just so I can torture them and find and capture there family. I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE. I lost my family because of that son of a b*** Link. I basically cry myself to sleep. And the machine that will destroy the universe but I have a fail safe. I have a question I need a total of 7 guardians of light so out of all of you who are the seven

Me: Ahh, how nice. I'm partly glad my some greats grandfather killed them, since, let's all be honest, your a jacka**! And, yes, my brother, might be in this room right at this moment. He came back.

Gemini: Ma'am, may I ask how he died?

Me: *sniffles* he drowned in our pool... Olive and I cry ourselfs to sleep just by looking at his pic. And too bad you've made me mad, or else I would have had Angel bring them back... but... You've got me my way.. or so I think. And for the record, I am the darkness.

Mousetrap:Apple: What?!

*sees Vicky's body and Ce covered in blood*

I-I thought u were a good master! Ur no better than my old one! I can't believe I trusted u!

*whines, then runs away crying*

I'll never trust a human again...

Me: Aww, poor darling, I'm not human. I'm part demon, she might hide it well, but, her family has it as a curse. After all, her brother came back as one.

Meagara233:OH MY GOD!

U JUST KILLED UR FRIEND!

WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE U?!

Inferno: Choar... (Translation: u are a heartless monster. Screw u. Get away from me.)

Me: I'm the kind who hates fakers. And they all were fakers! That's why they live in cages, and only get food once a week.

Hannieboo1:UR EVEN WORSE THAN ME!

UR A MONSTER!

*does roman sign to ward off evil*

Keep away from me, demon.

Me: I'm happy that I'm evil.

Killer Croc:OH MY *** GOD!

*backs away*

ANGEL! ALLIE! WE NEED U NOW!

Me: Calling for the OCs won't save you from your fate.

guest:Hey foxy what do you think of my oc her name is cherry the red panda and I'm shipping her with you ;)

Foxy: Your a fangirl... So save me from her!

Me: So I guess you'd like to have the same fate as Victoria.

Foxy: No ma'am! I would not!

Meagara233:I agree with Croc.

U know, nobody is gonna want to be near u now. Change back. This is taking things too far. Don't u want to be loved? Don't be someone like Nulah the Forgotten. My Sis's evil form who killed all her friends and created mass chaos. After she changed back, everyone stayed away from her. She was sad and lonely the next three years after. It took three years for people to start liking her again. There's still time for u.

I'm saying this cause ur my friend and I don't want u to experience the pain and suffering Misfire did.

Listen to me.

Misfire tried to perform suicide seven times after her little saga. I haven't heard of her since.

Plz don't put me through that again. I can't take it when people I know want to kill themselves.

Me: Too bad cuz all I have is fake friends, a sister who is going to burn in h***, and a dead brother, who I miss ever so dearly.

Hannieboo1:That's it, I'm doing this without permission.

*pulls out scroll and reads it*

NULAH THE FORGOTTEN, APPEAR AND SERVE ME!

Nulah: I am here. I detect a great evil.

Me: Nulah, go and destroy this evil. It is taking over my sister's friend.

Nulah: Of course, master.

*Nulah flies off*

(Meagara233's comment: HANNIEBOO1 WHAT HAVE U DONE?! NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO EVILS! I HATE HOW U MAKE THIS WORSE!)

Me: Whelp, add her to my dead list.

TardisBlue480:U know what?

*goes and sucks up demon in Ghostbusters machine*

THERE! THIS IS ALL OVER! NOW PLZ KNOCK THIS OFF! UR SCARING ME!

Me: Sorry, but I can't. *coughs* Get out! *coughs again* Never! And sorry.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: SSSSSTTTOOOOOPPPP *bright light explodes around body and a glowing body flys up from the inside of me* THIS MADNESS SHALL STOP *uses light power to fling Darkus into an active valcano and knocks out sienna* SOMEONE PICK UP HER BODY AND GET RID OF THE DARKNESS! ITS THE PRESENCE OF DARKUS DRIVING DARKNESS INTO EVERYONE HERE! DARKUS WILL NOT STOP! HE HAS MERELY BEEN ANGERED BY MY ACTIONS! SOMEONE HELP HERE... IDAREGOLDIEANDBBTOBEAWSOME...what im still mostly human.

Me: Aww! Too bad I'm a great actress! Gemini, attake!

Gemini: I'm sorry GG, I really don't want ot hurt you but... *hits with flail on top the head*

Me: Who needs friends anyways?

?: You sure don't ma'am.

gigainpactinfinty aka cresh: Question to the animitronics:what do you guys think of the five nights in anime fan game, which thanks to portal technology I found out is an actual place somewhere.

Dare to:Mike, Jeremy, and fritz try to survive five nights in anime.*makes a portal to it*best of luck and try not to get smothered.

Dare to everyone aside from those in the previous dare: try to watch the all heart heat/great heat attack video on Vish's YouTube and try not to get confused or in vince's case try not to get any ideas.

Animatronics: It's okay...

Jemremy: This will totes be easy.

Me: I so fell like the god in A Game of Life, the song y'know. And, you might die.

dragonspinner35: I'm just saying this author I will stop you time for me to change into something more comfortable DRAGON UP * changes into dragon form* and questions bonnie: how long can you do a solo Chica: what happen to your hands in fnaf 2. Oh Allie and angel all of us are going to find you I promise bye *fly's off*

Me: *chuckes* You should be more foucased on saving Angel, Moxie and Allie. They might be the only help you'd get. And, you saw how Vick and GG ended up.

**. .

Me: You better belive it!

dragonspinner35: No deal

Me: Too bad I'm talking to Darkus, and not you.

Gemini: That's it for this chapter. All I'd like to say is, _Vicky _died an hornerable death. She _didn't die _a for a thing though. Whelp, that's it. Bye. See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 44

Me: Hello! What's up? I hope the sun is not, after all, it's anti-evil.

Angel B. Witchen: Hey, still have your netbook (she never asked for it back) So, All I have to say is, I'm going to run, so you can't find me ever! I'm getting help for you guys! And, sis, DON'T BRING UP OUR BROTHER! He died years back! just leave him dead!

Me: GIVE IT BACK OLIVE! And brat, try &amp; run, it'll be a fun game of hide 'nd seek! But of course I'll win! And okay.. you can... but still.

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. Me: sorry that I haven't reviewed for a long time, school has started back for me so now I never have time to read anything on fanfiction. Anyway, is Angel still captured? Drac, bring me Number 9. Drac: are you sure? It will draw a lot of attention. Me: do it. Drac: ok. *Drac gives me a card, it has "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" printed on it* Me: I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Despair From the Dark, and Photon Satalite! *the monsters appear* I tribute Red-Eyes and Despair to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! *it appears* Now, I change Galaxy-Eyes and Photon Satalites' levels to 9! I overlay my two level 9 monsters to build an overlay network! Face the multiverse! Number 9: Dyson Sphere! *a massive Death Star looking spaceship appears in Earth's orbit* OK Drac, lets go. *Drac, Graveyard, Relyt, and myself teleport onto Dyson Sphere and fly away* Astro: they forgot me! But I'm the one that does space travel! Whatever, I'll just make some dares:

Vincent- try to learn how to play Yu-Gi-Oh!. (Good luck...) Freddy- are you related to Smoky the Bear. Everyone- watch some Supermarioglitchy4 videos. Questions: Foxy- does the victim of the bite of '83's brother posses you? Fredbear- any thoughts on the so-called "Bite of '83"? SET IN STONE!

Me: NO! NOT YU-GI-OH! I HATE THAT!

Gemini: Where do you live? Ce's is next week, And yeah, she is...

Freddy: NOT HIM! WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN THIS Q&amp;A!

Foxy: No.

Fredbear: No.

LordTeridax2176: It's tempting I'll say yes but betray me and your head will be in my wall and no longer need the orb. Welcome to the Organization of Darkness

Me: Okay! Spring! Get a Dr Pepper!

Springtrap: Yes ma'am!

Gemini: I've finished killing your enimies ma'am!

Me: Good friend's OC!

LordTeridax2176: (Hide the part of our deal) I'm sorry that was before our deal and i have a way of of reviving my people after the Hylians are extinct and you will be one of the people who will live and I'm sorry for your lose. I'll send my armies to kill the Hylians and some of the Witchmens and once your part of the Organization for long enough you'll get your own weapon and elemental power and you choose. Tell me if I should send some assassins to kill everyone in the area (answer and read this in private also delete this from the non private chapter and remember our little secret). It's as I always say "The purest hearts can easily be corrupted by the tiniest drop of darkness" but for demons even part or half their hearts are already corrupted and tell me who has the strongest connection to light with a max of 7 so I know who not to kill and I have allies everywhere except Germany. Jen watch your back. And I killed Plushtrap with only my small finger and I don't know what's it called because I

was trapped in those orbs for five thousand million years *throws Plushtrap's head on the ground* Boom

Me: too lazy!

Jen: *snikers and whispers* same old Ce, too lazy for any thing. Could take over the world, but she's too lazy...

Random comments inc: I will be honest. I have no idea what is going on

I like Yamato flavored boots

Toby: AWESOME! I love wafles!

Vincent: Toast is still better.

Gemini: But nothing can bet Dr Pepper.

Ben: Exept Legend of Zelda.

Me: But a Vinilla Float Dr Pepper is better than anything in the world.

Jen: Really? Me worried? That's a laugh! I've been in a cage for about a week, and my "best" friend put me in here! I think that next time we have a new kid I'll leave them alone!

Me: See! Fake!

Jen: SHUT UP!

Me: You can't boss me around! *coughs* I need to move to Germeny! I'm part Gemen! I think a wee wee bit! Still mostly French!*coughs* Would you ever shut up?

Jen: SIENNA! COME BACK! SAVE ME! GET US OUT!

Me: Too bad I'm here again.

Meagara233:Ok, that's it, I'm done with this scary ghost-demon crap.

Since talking about my sis and her suicidal attempts didn't help with anything but make me cry at night, I'm just gonna go get my friend.

ATTACK, HEADLESS HORSEMAN OF SLEEPY HOLLOW!

He's invincible and immortal.

ADIOS! And, just so u know, I really thought of u as a friend. A real friend. Since I hardly have any in real life. Guess I was wrong.

Me: AWESOME! This'll be fun! Gemini! Help!

EV(real life friend who would be very made if I put his real name): *whispers* how is Gemini still here if Vicky died? I mean, think about it, OCs need their creaters to live, or else, when they die, the OCs die. But Gemini is still around.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: *gets up* do you think that can hurt me? Notice what else darkus wants. There are more ways to stop him. I am one of them. And a flail merely felt like a fly. *dark shadow throws me through a mountain* DAM**T SIENNA I WAS TALKING! *whispers* bit** ANY WAY... I can control light just like Darkus controls darkness. So just to explain... *holds hands out and white light throws ALL the toys into a boulder* cya Balloon Boy. wHELP I AM trying to help Darkus now i have to help sienna. sh**. yup. im evil. i also wanna kniw why sienna's POSSESSED BY EVIL.

Me: Awesome! That means I get to play with magic! Angel get me t- she's gone... and let's just say, coming back to life has it's set backs. Also, join my side!

guest: i see the message now i will send the excutioner

Me: Yaayyy! Fight time!

Jen: Ce's crazy fun self is coming back!

Me: Nope!

The King BB:I had it since b4 this was published but on my phone i cant login cuz i cant do capatchas on it. Anywho Derpy was made up for RPs on the FNAF Wiki.

1 I dare NIGHTMARE and the Toys to make up a pie flavor

Me: Okay! Now that makes much more sence.

Nightmare and toys: Grim sparkly death.

The King BB:*Laughs maniacly as i become my true form a fash of white lite reveals a... nerd*

I dare all the female animatronics to become pregnant.

Me: DO NOT ANGER MOI!

Jen: Who's moi?

Everyone in cages: *facepalm* me in French.

dragonspinner35: I'm still looking good thing that was a clone I sent to face the author, wait a minute I think I see something YES it's them I found the OCS I repeat I found the OCS author you better prepared yourself where coming you oh and I reincarnate Vick and a question for foxy how do you feel about being a wall lamp in fnaf 3 .

That is all arevaderchi

Me: Too bad they are fakes! Just like Angelo, exept he's a mut... Hey! Where is he? He left! Gemini! I comand you find him!

Gemini: I can't my ankel's broken. Send Toby.

Me: Toby! Get him! And too bad you need her body, and this little spell, I put on her, makes it impossible.

Foxy: I HATE IT!

Gemini: That's all for this chapter. See you later.


	14. Chapter 45

Me: Hey guys, today's been a pretty sucky day. First, I fell off the top bunk of my bunk bed, only to fall on my netbook that Olive gave back. Then, I read that mean coment from AngelTheOC, and found out she stole my OC (pretty stupid, like, how to belive, the person called Angel B Witchen, or a person with Angel in their name... such a hard choce) So, then, I went swimming, and accidently partly drowned, got a weggie from the diving board, and drank some of the water, on accident. THAT'S ALL I'VE TASTED SINCE THEN! And finaly, I learned, skinny jeans are allowed at my middle school, BUT leggings are not! I AM A LEGGING PERSON! AND I ONLY HAVE ONE PAIR, AND I JUST WENT SCHOOL SHOPING YESTERDAY! And, to top it all off, unforchanatly, my friend Jen is also a legging person, so I got to read her texts of anger. So, just please, try and not p*** me off.

LordTeridax2176: *teleports in dark mist* I told you Jen watch your back! *throws dark energy ball at Jen* A traitor is among you all. And if you think I'm a one man army your all wrong and nothing can kill me except the blade I wield. And I have Allie in my torture room. And I have a gift for you all. *throws random Witchmen head* An honorable opponent I was just faster and one more thing I am the devil in all religions. Now tell me which 7 of you has the strongest connection to light!? *leaves via shadow mist* Shadowsin has been born.

Me: Sorry, but as I've been saying, clones are all around... and awesome*voice fades at end*...

Jen: You missed me! :P... and it was Vicky, BUT someone had to kill her. And, after that, I vote on E**!

E**: Really? I showed you guys Creepypasta, and taught you of Robert the Doll.

Me: Wrone on some parts, like, I found it myself, but was never intrested, until Vicky talked me into listening Toby's story. And, I found Robert when I was 11.

Jen: Fine... if it makes him die, have it EV.

EV: How nice.

Jen: I know right?

EV: Just becuase I annoy you, it does not mean you can kill me.

Me: Agreed!

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Eh ok. Ill join you. dont see why not. AAAAHHHHHAAAAAHAHHHHHAAAAAHHHAAAAA. *smashes BB and goldie* cya guys AAAAHHHHAAAHAHHHHAAAAHHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHAAA

Me: YAYYY! *evil laughs* ;)

dragonspinner35: Author i have years of training in magic so there nothing I can't do and Gemini already told me where to find the body BTW thanks and a question for BB: who would win in fight between you and your phantom self anyway author you are going doing and Gemini you are my protection

That is all alvetasane

Gemini: I NEVER DID! HE'S LYING!

Me: I do belive you.

E**: BUT WHY IS SHE STILL HER? OC'S DIE WHEN THEIR CREATERS DIE! VICKY DIED, SO SINCE GEMINI BELONGS TO HER, GEMINI SHOULD BE DEAD TOO!

Me:...Sure they do.

Gemini: I still belong to Vicky, and surve Sienna.

Me: So, sorry.

BB: I win becuase I kill it with my cuteness.

dragonspinner35: Oh almost forgot now what was it again oh that right you're magic SUCKS and did you also know I was darkus in desguise that's why I said no deal man you got to shape shifting and spring plushtrap wants to say something to you go ahead

Plushtrap: daddy I miss you please come home

This is all bye again

Me: *snikers* quit trying to trick me.

Drac Springsaur:Hey, its me, its D-R-A-C. Well, it was a bad day at school today... Also, since you hate Yugioh, time to torture! Just kidding. Here are the dares: Springtrap, Golden Freddy/Fredbear, Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie- have a new vs old rap battle. Nightmare- I'm still waiting on that dare from my first set of dares. Also, DO YOU EVEN EXIST? Vincent- meet Vince McMahon. (oh god, too much evil for a day...) SET IN STONE.

Me: Me too, kinda, I didn't go to school, but I had a horrid day.

*the listed animatonics have a rap battle.*

Nightmares: As much as the Phantoms do...

Me: Good bye.

guest:angel is not your oc angel is not your oc angel is not your oc angel is not your oc angel is not your oc angel is not your oc angel is not your oc angel is not your oc

TTTRRRRRROOOOOLLLLLLLED

Me: F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you! F*** you!

Drac Springsaur:Drac: Hey its me- *Drac is run over by a monster truck* Me: Someone stole your OC? GO! RAYQUAZA! *I throw a Pokeball and Rayquaza pops out of it* *I jump on Rayquaza's back and Mega Evolve him* Graveyard: must everything be solved with violence? Me: yes. *me and Rayquaza fly away, to kick some OC stealing butt* *Drac digs out from under the monster truck* Drac: SET IN STONE.

Me: Thanks!

Meagara233:Hey, I'll join ur side if u get my sis to shut up. I'm making this offer cause she's being SO ANNOYING.

*Inferno turns black and I put on black leather jacket*

Awesome part about switching sides, u get to tick ur old side off.

CAN I GO GET MY ELECTRO-STAFF NOW?

Me: Okay! *Sows the sister's mouth together* And, I agree.

skyarmy998:hi angle! this was fun to read. Dare: i dare foxy to punch vincent in the nuts the run away screaming leroyyyyyyy jancaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssss

Me: Okay!

*Foxy does dare, and make all of our ears bleed*

Chris chronicles:This is my first dare so get ready

Hey author I dare you to put my Oc Chris the chamilion in here forever no chicking out

Le poof all nightmare animatronics including plush trap appeared

Also I give you the sword of universe It can kill all including anyone who you desire

Clone poof now you all have clone's now kiss your clone

Screw you bb all get to beat up bb

Oh and vinsent go die in a fire

:) I summon link

Me: Okay! Add another cage!

*we all kiss our clones*

Me: No! Not my some greats grandfather!

LordTeridax2176: Hm corruption

Me:...okay...

Mousetrap:Apple: *runs back from Dark Forest covered in blood and teeth marks*

Master, plz take me back! I discovered that it's dangerous for a little creature like me to be alone!

There was a Chimera! It attacked me!

I'll be your servant! Just plz don't make me go back!

*Chimera runs onto stage*

AHH! MASTER HELP ME!

Me: Okay. Ben! Destory the mut!

*Ben destroies Chirmera*

Me: Now, you get the fun task of watching my friend's in their cages, and making sure they have no fun.

Meagara233:NOBODY STEALS THE BOSS'S OC!

*Black Inferno comes out of pokeball and mega evolves into Mega Charizard X, and I jump on him and fly after Drac Springsaur*

WAIT FOR ME, DRAC!

INFERNO CAN PACK QUITE A PUNCH!

*Inferno blasts a tunnel of fire out of mouth and melts a mountain*

NO MORE YETIS!

Me: Yayyy!

Gemini: Thank you for reading this chapter, _**for the record**_ Sienna had the right to kill _**Vicky**_. Vicky is not longer _**lives**_. And now _**I repeat **_myself, _**she's**_ not _**alive.**_


	15. Chapter 46

Me:Hey guys. I kinda fell like curling up in a ball and dieing, so let's move on.

dragonspinner35: Author who say i'm tricking you what i did and said was true and vicky is right here with me oh and i have another one of my clone with you it could be animatronic or one of the others like ben or maybe Gemini you'll never know and vicky wants to say something go ahead

Vicky: ce i'm coming you

Teridax let allie go or i'll make you wish you were never born

Bye for now *winks* at author

Me: If you read the newest chapter, you will see that is a lie. And what's with the wink!?

LordTeridax2176: Shadowsin is not a clone of me he's the one who I was talking about the one who went through birth by sleep and he's my apprentice. With me around darkness, corruption, and chaos spread. And the person who said he was disguised as me were you the one who look up disturbing stuff and my master plan. Seriously which 7 of you have the strongest connection to light! Oh and Gemini watch your back this time unlike Jen I won't miss.

Gemini: Please do. If you kill me, I'll be so happy. I mean, my parents, and twin sister died in a car crash, my brother probs hates me, since he knows I killed Gina Fink and her two friends, my creater died, and everyone else, who was my friend thinks I died. Oh, and my new friends are all slaves, so you'll just put me out of missery, and I'll see my little sister.

Me: I'd say Vicky, but she died... or so I think. Jen, but she did break Morg's nose. I'd say Gemini, but she killed those three girls, and is Slendy's proxy... so I dunno

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: UM... I CERTAINLY DONT HAVE THE MOST CONNECTION TO LIGHT MR. DARKUS.. *nervously laughs* um... PLZDONTKILLMEEEEEEEEE

*pets Mousetrap:apple and gives him treat and cures wounds* there you go buddy. Oh sienna Ben didnt cure Mousetrap:apple's wounds. He should be in trouble. Actully... Im happy i crushed BB. Annoying peice of sh**. Yall should thank me not hate me. Eh who cares. Darkus will probley kill me since im the closest thing to light and oppose darkness... THAT DOESNT MEAN IM AFRAID OF THE DARK BEN SO SHADDUP

Me: Wow! That's almost as touching as the moment that I killed Vicky. And, one pointer, Mousetrap is the comenter's name, and Apple is the Fox's name. And, Ben! Play the song of healing!

Ben: But that's anti-me.

Me: I DON'T CARE!

*Ben heals Apple*

Ben: Sure it doesn't.

Me: Jen sure isn't afraid of the dark. *Jen throws her shoe at my head* Thanks! Now I have a shoe! And I got it for free!

Meagara233:Hey boss, did u order a pack of Hellhounds?

Cause someone just delivered a box of Hellhounds.

...

I don't like Hellhounds.

Me: No! I hate Hellhounds! They are worse then AO on drugs!

Mousetrap:Apple: *sitting by the cages chewing on a stick of wheat*

This is actually quite fun.

*throws old, wrinkly apple at one of the people in cages, who is messing around with the sand in the cage*

STOP PLAYING!

MASTER SAYS NO FUN! You lost your stale bread for dinner!

*chuckles evilly*

Me: Hey! No! They were going to have pizza! No stale bread. They were still my friends... kinda.

Mousetrap:Apple: plz don't kill GoldieLikeABoss! He's nice! He healed me! He can be on our side! *does unresistable puppy dog eyes* plz don't kill him!

Me: Don't worry! I won't! Not in a millon years!

Hannieboo1:*gets sissors and cuts the string binding mouth*

HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! NOW U SHALL DIE!

(Meagara233's comment: do we have any extra cages? I wanna put her in a soundproof one.)

Me: Here! *points to cage* You'll have to put her in though.

Meagara233:...

Permission to blow up Teridax with nuclear explosives, boss?

*light cigar*

And now I'm addicted to smoking.

...

Eh.

Black Inferno: CHOAR CHAR CHARIZARD! (Translation: Thanks for not KILLING us. THE legendary Pokemon would have my head. The BOSS'S cigar problem is slowly getting bigger. I feel like her BRAIN cells are no HELP to US at all.)

Did u get the message?

Me: Jerk and other words that I'm going to say in French! And no... *gives thumbs up*

Killer Croc:Switching sides cause the good side sucks.

*turns into giant black alligator with red fangs and claws*

Will this form do?

Or do you want a OC? Cause then I'm bringing out my Pheonix.

Me: I don't care. Which you want to bring will do.

skyarmy998:thanks for putting my dare in here!

Me: Thanks for posting a review!

Jen: Hey! Since you have sky in your name, are you related to the game of Skyrim at all? If the answer is yes, please help us get out of here! I'm a big fan of the game.

Gemini: Okay see you guys later.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Um... Sienna since we are teamed can you um... Protect me from Darkus cuz hes probley hunting me down like i said in last review and um... He refused to work with you. Its not like im scared its just... We have equel power yet darkness has always been stronger then light... If that makes sence. Like mixing a clear drink and dark colored drink the mixture becomes more dark

Me: Okay!


	16. Chapter 47

e: What's up? I'm just here, playing my flute, I'm getting pretty good.

Ben: *covers ears* I'm trying to teach her the song of unhealing. It's not working! All it's doing is making my ears bleed.

Me: It is working! Your hurt! Yayyy!

Ben: NOT IN THIS WAY! Who gave you a flute in the first place?

Me: My great aunt, she gave me a hot pink one, and she gave Olive, a cook book. *laughs* You get it? I guess not! Jen! I comand you laugh!

*Jen fake laughs*

Me: Good Jen! Now, back to listening to Jinxed!

LordTeridax2176: First of its Darkus got it memorized. Second Vicky you have been betrayed I sense anger in your heart and you may join the organization. That does sound like my torture room and I may or may not have Sienna on my side and the dark orb has given her more power over darkness and gives me slit control over her and I might be the ultimate evil and is hiding my true power. And who was that Witchmen I killed he had brown hair and green eyes.

VickY: NEVER!  
Me: Hey! I have controll over most my actions!

Ben: Why most?

Me: Becuase of something that happens monthly to females, I have no controll over that. And, no Witchens have brown hair, they always have blond hair, with blue eyes.

LordTeridax2176: *Shadowsin appears* Hello the names Shadowsin got it memorized and my master is busy deleting some stuff on his computer. And he asked me to do a favor *fires wave of darkness at Gemini* Vicky's alive and might join the organization. And Goldie guy my master isn't hunting you down your part of his master plan...s*** probably shouldn't have said that wait I'm in my shadow for brb. *Shadowsin disappeares and then reappears with black hair, purple eyes and a scar on his cheek* There we go and which 6 of you have a strong connection to the light and whoever has been betrayed, killed or has succumbed to the darkness should join the organization we're giving out free black robes with hoods and we have a sundae bar and also we have cookies and cream ice cream in the sundae bar and Ermac who won't SHUT THE F*** UP! And free training also dark elemental powers and weapons you choose. I want someone else to talk to besides the master, Ermac. :(. Well good luck on the final battle...f*** I

probably shouldn't have said that also. *disappeares via dark portal**Shadowsin appears* Hello the names Shadowsin got it memorized and my master is busy deleting some stuff on his computer. And he asked me to do a favor *fires wave of darkness at Gemini* Vicky's alive and might join the organization. And Goldie guy my master isn't hunting you down your part of his master plan...s*** probably shouldn't have said that wait I'm in my shadow for brb. *Shadowsin disappeares and then reappears with black hair, purple eyes and a scar on his cheek* There we go and which 6 of you have a strong connection to the light and whoever has been betrayed, killed or has succumbed to the darkness should join the organization we're giving out free black robes with hoods and we have a sundae bar and also we have cookies and cream ice cream in the sundae bar and Ermac who won't SHUT THE F*** UP! And free training also dark elemental powers and weapons you choose. I want someone else to talk to besides the master, Ermac. :(. Well good luck on the final battle...f*** I

probably shouldn't have said that also. *disappeares via dark portal*

EV: This guy is great with coming up with origanal names.

E: Don't make him mad!

Jen: What kind of stuff? Is the hitlist in that group?

Me: Hey! No one gets my biggest contrubter! *grabbs portal thing* hop in here, and run far away. And nahhh... too lazy! XD

Gemini: Keep this thing three hundred feet away from me!

Me: KK! *gets into suit* what? You think only my OCs can act like heros? Remember, I'm very loyal, once you've urned my trust.

familyaofortress:hey i take offense to that

by the way goldiebblikeaboss is aswome and i am giving him my suit

by the way this is the real me no goldielikeaboss

Me: Okay! Nice AOPeterTeam! And sorry...

guest:hey ben what is your past life like what happened to your mother by the way if it is a touchy subject you don't have to answer

Ben: I can't remember...

Me: HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER HER *slapps mouth shut* *keeps talking, but my mouth is covered, so no one can understand what I say*

Jen: Ce! Quit! Being! A! Weirdo!  
Me: Just be glad your not my sister!

Jen: I'd rather have my life play out the song This Town is Your Grave.

Me: How nice!

Mousetrap:Apple: Hey Boss? Do you know what Expirament 476 was?

Pear: OH MY GOD! 476 ESCAPED?! THAT MONSTER?! HOW COULD TORNADO THE BLACK HOLE DRAGON ESCAPE?! WE ARE DEAD!

Apple: Boss? Um, before we do anything else, we have to get Tornado back into containment. If he spends too long in the oxygen here, he will become a giant Black Hole and suck up everything we know and love, including the planet. THANKS A BUNCH PEAR!

Me: How nice...

Meagara233:Can you teach me some French cuss words? School starts soon and I want to know some cuss words. Please?

Me: Yes. b****-chienne

a**-cul

f****-Enfoir

f***ing-putain de

those should last you for a bit.

Hannieboo1:*in cage*

IM A BIRDIE! TWEET TWEET!

*eyes cross and sticks out tounge*

(Meagara233: and i have to live with this freak.)

Jen: Ce'd do something like that.

Me: *demonic voice* I'd also use a flail to slowly, and painfully murder you.

Jen: What the hell?

Me: Too much TV I have been watching.

Jen: Why? Why did someone invent the TV?

Me: For fun.

GOLDIELIKEABOSS: Ok why isnt he hunting me... I have the closest connection to light... Oh is that why you said 6 but Darkus says 7? Cuz im one of the 7... Oh sh** IM PART OF HIS PLAN! IM GUESSING THAT MEANS "BEING KILLED SLOWLY AFTER TAKING OVER WORLD"... i dare sienna to kidnap Scott Cawtthon

Me: Maybe becuase I'm insane, and I have the power of all my OCs combined. And I can't. I mean, I'll get thrown in jail, and get beaten to death, and come back and haunt you till I drive you to the egde.

The King BB:*becomes a demon* Puny Mortal Fools. It is I, Lord TerixandBBLIKEATKingBBBwitchenAO

Fight me swine or DIE.

Me: LOL! And hey! That's a part of my username... I will never be the same again. And Okay! *picks up flail and hitts puny human on the head* *skipps away* lalalalalalalalalalala...  
Chris chronicles:Hey I'm going to free all animatronics!

Truth: hey anther I'm an angle so do you wanna kill me and why arnt the animatronics talking

Dare: I dare the auther to summon me with all my powers witch include not dieing

Dare:free the frekin animatronics muhahaha

Me: NO! THAT'LL MESS UP MY PLOT! :,(. and nahh... killing's too main strem. And that's becuase Vincent put most of them to sleep...

Boggie445:hey angel b witches it is me family ao fortress i finally got an account don't ask why do i have that user name if you do i punch u

Me: I'm not Angel B Witches, it's Angel B. Witchen... and that's my OC. And, Toby, will you do the honner?

Toby: M-Mister wh-why do yo-you have tha-that nam-name?

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: *kills King BB* yup turns out your puny. SUCKA

Me: yeah...


	17. Chapter 49

Me: I left my links didn't I?

Gemini: I think so..

Me: Okay... whelp... why I had those on there, is becuase my laptop wanted to play a game! How you play it is, I get on my laptop for about ten minutes, then it restarts.

SharkLord: Jeff next time your about to kill someone could you say "Go the f*** to sleep"?

Nightmare Freddy what would you do if someone gets a little to touchy with you? *i mean someone who wants to bleep you*

Everyone but creepy pastas watch Rainbow Factory

Slenderman watch 'my best friend Slenderman' by smg4

Springtrap watch retarded 64: Revenge of Freddy's Spaghettiria. Oh and I couldn't help but notice your a little sad here have an Indominous Rex to make you happy

Jeff: I have, but then, some one who has no face keeps yelling at me, and telling me to quit, or I will have no killing sprees for 5 years.

FN: He gets murdered... Barbie and Ken style (any Rob Dyke fans get the joke?)

Me: *starts hissing* I HATE MLP! I AM THIRTEEN NOT FIVE! OLIVE IS THE ONE WHO LOVES THE THING!

Slenderman: *flipps off Shark Lord* if I could give you the death glare, I would.

Springtrap: Okay... and thanks! Domi! Eat Vincent!

*Domi eats Vicnent*

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Oh and in either chap 15 or 16 the animitronics said vincent put children in them. LIES ALL LIES! MARY DID IT! IT WAS OBVIOUS SINCE FNAF 2

Me: Hey! She did not! She only gave them life! Vincent stuffed them in there, I mean, he's got a least half a brain.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS: Ok sienna even though your evil if i said i was good would you hate me and im gonna do 2 things ive always wanted to do since i saw this fic *hugs goldie and kisses angel thens hides in safe room* DOnt Be MaD ANgeL

AAAAAhhhhAaaaAAAAHHhhhhAAAAaaa *head twitches and does the "animitronic-heads-fnaf 1- 4th night-thing and destroys music box gives goldie microphone gives sienna * iM nOt Cr- cR -CRazY

Me: No... not yet...

...Off set in some hide out...

Angel: HE KISSED ME! AHHHHHHHH!

Moxie: I can't tell if your fangirl yelling, or mad yelling.

Angel: MAD!

Allie: At least I get a comic!

Angel: *grabbs brick* *hits Allie on head* Bad little sis!

Allie:*growls and glarres* Your lucky I'm immortal!

Angel: No, I'm not.

Allie: MOXIE! ANGEL THREATENED ME!

Moxie: Oh s-

...back to the set...

Me: Angel died. And, sure your not! Welcome to my club! My members are so far, myslef, Dee, and K.

K: Take me out!

UseCode:i believe there is more to your cause ms. author. For I do believe i FOUND the true ruler of this world. It is you. For you are an ANGEL, a dark angel. AND let it be said that i will personally find the WITCHENS and WILL kill them myself. Unless, of course, you want to GET them. But, if they find help with the GERMAN people, their ARMED FORCES will come after me. TO those who are on the fence, she is right. She deserves our HELP.

Me: Jerk! I can read that! And why not just go to Germeny and ask for his help? I mean, just don't go to France, or thee shall die.

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS:,Hey i posted a review on chap 26 and a different old one that you didnt put. Its cuz it wont let me do two reviews per chapter. Anyway... *clears thr- wait put my other 2 reviews up first plz. *clears throat* i didnt go insane last chapter hehe um nothing happend. Im not posses- ow i gave you my body no punching my insid- OW I LET U IN THERE AND CAN TAKE YOU OUT! DO YOU HEAR- ow ok ill stop... Did i say that outloud... Oh sh** PUTAIN DE CUL STOP PUNCHING MY INSI- *eyes turn black and skin turns black as space* SHADDUP *turns normal* ok ok ow that hurts the most. Feels like someone stabbing my side with a flamming sword. And what i did with that hugging an animitronic and kissing a certain witchen... Um i got possesed AFTER that. The demon let me say that. And now he wants to talk *turns into demon thing/skin exept has is stronger eyes are red and has horns and pointy tail* aaahh finally i can assume this form. Which by the way is only possible when the host let me take control. AAAAHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA... We do sharw some qualities though. Like this: *gives balloon boy some helium and batteries* oh and this guy went insane kinda like that last review cuz my possesion caused pure chaos in his body of Order. It hurt us both. It hurt him more. I felt a pinch he felt a elephant stomping his brains to his feet then boiled alive by lava. *evil smile* goodbye for now *turns normal* ok phew anyway im sorry but um... Hes the 2nd most powerful demon ever. And 2nd most evil. Tied with sienna and beaten by Darkus in that scale i was talking bout. Ok sry bout long rev- OK ILL HURRY STOP BURNING MY INSIDES YOU CEL... I like french. Ok cya. Buh bye. *whispers in voice so small only sienna can hear* pleeeaassssee sssaaavvvvee mmmeeeee iiimmm iiiinnnn pain worse then what he described.

Me: Yes, Yes you did... and... this is too crazy for me! *walks backwards very fast* And I'm not that evil! I mean, I'm like #5! JK! #1! And, I mean... come on! I'm just the creepy girl who sits at the back of the classroom, watching everyone, the one who'd be suspected for murder...

Jen: I'm just going to say, that's pretty bad, since, today, we had our first day of school, and she acted like a complet crazy person around a person who was thinking of joining our group.

Me: Hey! Is it my fault I have a mouth that likes to speak, and a mind that likes to think? And I have an alter ego who's crazy and evil?

Jen: Yes. Also, you did not sleep a wink, and BROKE MY DOOR! This is at our last sleep over.

Me: Sorry! How was I to know that you had a flimsy door? (I really did break a door)  
Jen: Talk to the hand Cece, talk to the hand.

Me: Okay! Hey hand! How are you doing today? And BTWs, are you hungry, becuase I have some delishous pie, too bad Jen got on my bad side.

Jen: I don't care! And, good Sienna.

Me: Awww! Thanks! I'm not horrid or evil!

Jen: QUIT BEING A SMART ALEK!

Me: Why? So I can become dumb like you?

Jen: SHUT UP!

Me: Too bad I'm in charge! Now! On to bizz! One last thing, you forgot about how Morg and I destoied your coach.

Jen: *gives me death glare* I hope you die!

Me: Aww! How sweet!

dragonspinner35: author where have you been its been days since i last heard from you how are things i see that vicky is back thats good i feel like killing someone lordteridax hold this bullseye for me

teridax:ok

dragon: now hold it right bye your chest aaaaand * dragon strike shot *

teridax: *cough* falls down hole

dragon: * flys away* oh wait forgot something *kisses author bugs bunny style * heheheheh now i'm gone

and just for fun dare ben to the youtube challenge challenge

ciao

Me: Sorry! I had some problems... and I broke my friend's door, and coach... and I'm going back for the window... And her Xbox, and... wait, the laptop's broken already... I'll think of something... maybe accidently stabb K on Jen's bed. That'd be so messed up... and, I was also making a foul of myself, and going to school. My parents don't know any of this... they think I did nothing... And Vicky's dead, and she's not here!

...in forest far away from here...

Vicky: I wish I could destory that sucker! I mean, he's such a...

...back on set...

Me: Okay... I did nothing! I'm still "evil" wait! Cross out the "s quick!

Me: Sorry me, but we can't we already wrote them! Now get back to the show!

gigainpactinfinty Aka Cresh: Dare to jeremy: get smothered by very single "jumpscare" in fnia.

Dare vicinent purple man:get on top of freddy's head and jump off into a vat of radio active pizzas that evolved into rats.

Dare to foxy: try to out cute your genderbent self from fnia

Question:which one of you guys took my giant sword of undying death?

*Jeremy does dare*

Me: Poor fella! Y'know, I'll call him Jer from now on! Reasons? I'm lazy!

Freddy: VINCENT! I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: Good Freddy!

BonBon: He's outcuted me! *dies* *funarel music plays*

Jen: I say it was Sienna! I mean, she just broke my door!

Me: I didn't do it! And that's it for this chapter since I have school in the morning! This is me signing off! Bye!

...the next day...

Me: I forgot to upload didn't I?

Gemini: Yes!

Me: That's what I get for wearing my contacts. Now! To dares, and questions, and other things

Chris chronicles:Dare: hey let everyone speak

Truth: do you have taco Tuesday if so I will join your army

Dare: make waffles rain from sky

Dare: give me a infinity taco

Me: Fine! All exept my friends, and Jen... I guess you can speak.

EV: So, Jen is the only one who can speak? What a great leader you make!

LordTeridax2176: I've spent since the last chapter deleting pohrn off my computer (I think that's how you spell it) and whoever hacked my master computer I will f*** rip your rib cage out then rip your f*** skull out and shove it up your a** then rip out your spine and shove it in your f*** d***! And that dragon thing it tried to suck me in a black hole and I shoved my sword up its a** it's now in my fridge. I haven't slept and eaten the entire time I was deleting. Now time to show my true power. *used dark powers to basically use the force on all animatronics and night guards and slammed them into walls while laughing manically. Then opened dark portal and threw them in* I just transported them to an active volcano on one of Jupiter's moons with a huge dark spirit bomb. And tell Vincent this once he wakes up from his coma, I was his conscious from when he was 12 so I'm the real murderer. I think I'm going to faint. Wait n- *faints* *Shadowsin appears* Hi it's me and no Goldie guy you and the other

6 are going to be the main stars in the final battle along with 13 seekers of darkness...God f*** damnit. I'm going to tell you one more thing then shut the hell up. The master is planning to adopt a child. Peace out and mustache is a funny word.

Me: Okay... *steps away* I've been freaked out/scarred for life.

Jen: Morg can scar you for life, just by saying stuff!

Me: Shut up! *covers ears* DON'T YOU DARE! And, I say 6 is... Jen!

Jen: Why?

Me: You didn't murder me after I broke your door. Also, I feel very bad for the child.

Meagara233:Thx for teaching me the cuss words! I'm SO going to freak the popular girls out that bully me!

THEY ARE PUTAIN DE CHIENNES!

Me: I know what you mean. After all, this kinda popular girl got on Deviantart, and started to steal my OCs, and has been harassing me. She's also been calling my some words that I shan't repeat on this... *wipes away tear*

Jen: Plus, that one guy has been calling you witch, and today he yelled at you, and called you a hag.

Me: Let's not get into my life...

Hannieboo1:AWESOME! YODA TALK!

I NOW KNOW FRENCH BAD WORDS!

(Meagara233's comment: *grabs Jeff and throws him at Hannieboo1* SHUT UP, CHIENNE!)

Me: See! It is cool!

Jen: Let's just be happy you don't say those words to the mega popluar girls...

Me: Watch me do it!

Jen: I said that outlouad didn't I?

Morg: Yeap!

Mousetrap:... Permission to let Tornado loose and attack Shadowsuck?

SIC EM, TORNADO!

Me: Sure!... *whisper* who's Shadowsuck?

Jen: *face palm* really?

Meagara233:Ooh! Blow up LordTeridax? OKAY!

*Inferno blows him up and puts on swag glasses*

YOU TALK TOO MUCH, CHIENNE!

Me: Agreed!... and for a sec, I thought you spelled my name wrong...

Hannieboo1:Hey LordTeridax, can I join your organization?

IT SEEMS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS CRAPPY GROUP THAT KEEPS ME IN A CAGE!

*gets hit by a fruit by Apple*

SHUT UP! And this guy comes back.

O-

(Meagara233's comment: she's talking about Slenderman.)

Me: Hey! No switching sides! That'd be like if AngelTheOC started to be nice to me. I'd get paranoided... Also, This Town is Your Grave totes goes with these few past chapters.

guest:hey animatronics did you ever had a friendship with a kid and for magle did a kid every help and try to rebuild you

Animatronics: *muphled* yes we did! Two kids, Mike, and Dezzy.

Mangel: *muphled* yeah... Dezzy, but Mike was not good at building, he was like my brother (Foxy)

Boggie445: hey vicent why didn't you tell us you had a younger brother THAT YOU TOURTURED

Vincent: I had a younger brother?

Me: I PLEAD INSTANITY!

Boggie445: FNAF 4 The Purple Man SOLVED: The Story You Never Knew

Me: Okay...

The Demon King BB:I can be defeated only by Tick -(ILL let u figure tha rest out) I Run my own organization that most of Fanfiction is in. In fact, 90% is in

Me: Cool! Can you kill Catspats? they want to delete this... Now, if you would not mind, I have some music to listen to.

Jen: Give an expamle.

Me: I'll give two, Miss Jackson, and I Can't Decide... becuase most the time I can't decide weather you should live or die. Though you'll probly go to heaven... please don't hang your head and cry. Also, if cats were lies you'd be a litter.

Toby: There's one last letter note thing!

Me: Fine! Hand it over!

Meagara233:King BB can be defeated by Tick Toby.

And it was Vincent who was bitten, not his younger brother.

Gemini: You mean Ticci Toby? LOLz!

Me: Why'd you just put lolz?

Me: Becuase I think it looks cool.

Me: Okay! I'm going back into my mind!

Me: Okay, I'll run the show! Also, I'm putting on Bloody Mary.

Me: Okay! As long as it's a nightcore!

Me: It will!

Me: And, I'm not getting into this fight BTWs. Also bye!


	18. Chapter 50

Me: Hello... tee hee... I know. I'm late. By like a month. Sorry! My laptop and Wifi are fighting, I think my wifi is getting divorced, and we are hooking my laptop up with a new thing. Any ways, what's up?

Meagara233:That last comment was not me.

That was my sister using my name.

Again.

Also, I'm making a creepypasta story for when I get a real account. Can I use Gemini in it, but give full credit to her creator, LoneGemini? It's about Jeff the Killer and his twin sis, who is my OC. It's going to be called "Smile Siblings".

Me: Okay! Sure! Vick, what do you say?

Vicky: Okay, an yeah, my name is Lone Gemini.

Jeff: But I don't want a twin sister! I bearly want my younger brother!

Me: No one cares! Shut up!

Gemini: *sigh* why did your sister have to buy you that coat... :(

Me: Why? Becuase I'm awesome and she had to get me a new one,

TeamPlasmaDante:Questions: To Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Goldie; What do you guys do when you're not killing the night security guards?

Dares: I dare Freddy to kill everyone with a minigun!

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, &amp; Freddy: Entertane children, and stalk the people.

Goldie: Get into the purple child's mind, and give him nightmares that he wishes to get ride of.  
Me: NO KILLING DARES RULE!

Shark Lord: Jeff play five nights at pingas 1 2 and 3

Freddy care to explain this picture of you smoking shrooms and making out with chair?

Nightmare how about a nice game called "GET THAT MOFO!" *goes insane and attacks him*

Springtrap hold still this might hurt a bit *upgrades him to shoot an endless supply of lasers from his eyes* how do you like that?

Enragement Child how would you like it if the nightguard used a taser on you? Giggles fiendishly

Jeff: FINE! I hate video games.

Freddy: It was Vincent! It was all Vincent! *laughs like Ol' Man McGucet (I know, my spelling sucks)*

Dipper: Fasinating! I've never seen anthing like it!

Me: Sienna no like.

Child: Go to h***

guest:dude it said updated since 10 hours ago but nothing new

Me: Sorry, forget what that was about...

The Derpy Fox: I IZ BACK WITH MORE DARES!

Bonnie: KICK TOY BONNIE'S A** 4 TAKING UR FACE!

BB: U SUCK SWALLOW AND ENJOY!  
Bonnie: I love you!

GOLDIEBBLIKEABOSS:

*demon self appears* hello puny humans. I would have guessed atleast ben would be running away. Or atleast Sien- OW FU**ING STOP! FINE YOU TAKE IT FROM HERE *turns normal* thx you biot** anyway i dare Angel to not be a d***. I mean cmon. I WAS FU**ING BEING POSSESED BY A DEMON! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE! SO I MADE A LAST STAND... only it turns out i didnt die but have to live in extreme pain. I just wanna lay in a hole and die. oh and before i forget... WHAT THE FU**ING MOTHERFU**ING FU**ER FU**ING FU** IS WRONG WITH YOU! DIDNY YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID AT THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! THE PAIN ITSELF THROWS ME INTO RAGE AND EVEN MAKES ME PASS OUT! I CAN BARELY CONTROL MYSELF! *sees vincent sneaking up with knife* *uses powers to blow guts through his chest* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGG *turns into demon self* AAAAHHHHAAAA FINALLY IM IN CONTROL NOW! NO ONE CAN STOP ME! NNNNNOOOOO OOONNNEEEEE! *smashes BB and goldie who are trying to calm me down thinking im still part of my original self* GET THE

FU** AWAY FROM ME STUPID PEICES OF SCRAP METAL! NO ONE SHALL STOP ME NOW. I DARE THE AUTHORESS TO MAKE ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC TO FIGHT ME AND BRING GRIM SO WHEN THEY DIE I CAN RE-FIGHT THEM!

Me: Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! I never run from danger!

... off set...

Angel: No! I love Beast Boy, and...

Allie: And Ben!

Angel: STF UP OR I WILL REDRUM YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

...on set...

Gemini: My Redrum sences are tingeling.

Toby: Gemini, please quit speaking backwards.

Gemini: sdrawkcab gnikaeps tiuq esaelp, Inimeg. Dna; Ah os! Em fo ssob eht ton ruoy Ybot.

Me: Sorry, no killing rule.

dragonspinner35: Author if you say Vicky is dead Then why did she answer to teridax are you sure your parents don't know what you've been and as a gamer I cannot allow to destroy that Xbox tell me why do you have to such a bad girl oh one more thing

Dragon: Jeff go the f*** to sleep *hits he with a baseball bat *

Jeff: *falls down*

That's all she wrote

Me: Oh have I?

Jen: Yes. Yes you have!

Me: I dunno. Are you sure you didn't eat something funny? And yes I'm sure. I mean, my parents are divored, and hardly speak. And one reason... Vicky knows about half of it. It inculdes my real first OC. And don'y worry. I broke her TV instead.

The Derpy Fox: Sup Derps! I see y'all had fun while I was gone...

Truths

All: Did u miss me?

Bonnie: Do u hate Toy Bonnie?

Vincent: VINCENT DIDN'T. KILL THE KIDS! IT WAD THE ONE ARMED MAN!

Soos :PTERODACTYL BROS!

Me: The sky, air, mountains, things. And I myself was gone, so sorry...

Chica: No! I was happy! Now go back to school! And Foxy! Don't you dare do what I think your doing!

Foxy: What!? I'm just getting the boy's birthday present!  
Freddy: Sort of.

Springtrap: Nope. I miss no one.

LordTeridax2176: It's still me Shadowsin the master is eating the black hole dragon thing then going back to sleep. Seriously if any of you want to join just ask. Oh and the master means it when he said those things of killing the hacker. Seriously what was Vincent's reaction to what the master said. And once the master wakes up again he'll adopt the child.

Vincent: I'm thinking of ways to kill you!

Me: I hope he never wakes.. just like the kid in fnaf4, and I'll finish writing this later, so, don't worry! I'm done for this chapter, Byez!


	19. Chapter 51

I'm deleting all this


	20. Chapter 52

Fucking kill me, and forgive me for the cringe I wrote.


End file.
